Episode 2: Longing
by EllenEvhe
Summary: Bo and Dyson investigate a string of drownings, they run into trouble. It's another adventure plot to cover up that I'm just writing more doccubus mushy stuff ;-) Four chapters again. I'm now uploading by the chapter, but the entire thing should be online by the end of the weekend. Hope you enjoy, as always your reviews are highly sought after and appreciated ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 2: Longing**

 **Chapter 1  
Undisclosed location **

Taylor was back, he was running in front of her, laughing, playing, throwing his baseball up and catching it. Judy, the family dog was there too. It was a perfect day. Balmy, a sunny 25 degrees, a late summer afternoon spent in the grass and the trees. Nothing but smiles and laughs. She was 11 again and would follow her brother blindly to the next adventure. The water at her feet was warm and refreshing, Taylor was already halfway, beckoning her to come.

"Come on in, Liv" "I'll race you!"

 **The Dal Riada upstaiars apartments**

Lauren's roving hands stroked Bo's back then clasped the succubus" waist in a loving embrace as Bo hips rocked against her. Droplets of sweat fell from the lovers in their slow, seductive dance. Swirling kisses meandered through sighs, moans and whimpers, until at last Bo's fingertips found their rightful place between Lauren's thighs. Lauren arched her back in one loud final cry and then fell into Bo's arms. The brunette grinned widely and kissed the top of Lauren's head. Three breaths later Bo felt Lauren's lips traced a sultry path from her collarbone to her neck, up to her ear. "Your turn" she whispered heavily, and then pinned Bo down for their second round.

Thirty minutes later the lovers fell back into their respective pillows. "Oh boy!" they said in unison, then laughed and smiled at one another. Bo reached over, cupping Lauren's cheek with her palm.

"We should get up" "It's almost 9am"

Lauren tilted her head and kissed the inside of Bo's hand. "You have somewhere to be?"

Bo shook her head smiling. "No, I could stay here forever, but **_you_** need food" she said grinning. "Why don't you let me buy you breakfast?"

" ** _Buy_** me breakfast, you say" "Fancy"

Bo laughed again "Well, Denny's is a fancy place, I might even take you to IHOP"

"I love Denny's and IHOP"

"That makes two of us"

"I'm taking a shower" "Want to join me?" Lauren wiggled her brows.

Bo pulled Lauren into her. "Mmm, if I join you, we are **_not_** going to be able to do breakfast"

"Good point" Lauren smirked. "I'll be quick"

Ten minutes later Lauren walked back into the room and wrapped her arms around Bo who was staring at a picture on the wall. The blonde nuzzled her neck.

"I love that painting"

"Me too, I've been trying to figure out where that is" "Looks familiar in a way" "You think it's somewhere in Ireland?"

"I think it's on Lake Simcoe, actually" "It's beautiful there"

"Wonder why Trick had this picture" 'must have meant something to him"

Lauren intertwined their fingers. 'maybe you should ask Dyson, honey" "He might know"

"Good idea" Bo turned into Lauren and kissed her softly. "I'll take that shower now"

 **IHOP**

"So Evony is funding **_your_** new research lab?" "And she's making you a _full_ partner?" Bo asked with a generous dose of cynicism. The last couple of days had been hectic for the pair. Between moving their stuff, fighting with the Chimaera and Lauren reconnecting with her old college roommate, the conversation about Lauren's unalignment and her new job had fallen on the wayside.

"Oh dear" "You make that sound like you think Evony is making a bad investment" Lauren chuckled good-naturedly as she drove her fork into her Southwest Scramble.

"No, no…" "Of course not" Bo put her hands up apologetically. "You're brilliant" "I have nothing but trust in your abilities" "It's just…" Bo inhaled. "I question **_her_** motivation" "I question **_her_** "

"She wants to stay alive" Lauren shrugged. "And, she likes making money"

"She just likes having you around" Bo mumbled jealously into her next bite of pancakes.

"I heard that"

"Yeah, well" "She's Evony" Bo said with a grumble "She-Who- Should- Not-To-Be-Trusted"

Lauren laughed aloud. "Did you just reference Harry Potter?"

Bo shrugged "They're good movies"

"Excellent movies, I agree!" "I'm just surprised we have more in common than I thought" Lauren said with a grin. "And I suppose that not sleeping problem of yours is worse than I thought" Lauren said her voice suddenly losing all of its merriment. "I should run some tests on you"

"Who has time for those?" Bo asked. "I don't, and you and Evony sure don't with your big plans" The Succubus said still sulking.

Lauren couldn't help but smile. The Succubus wasn't what you would call 'ragingly jealous", but for some reason Evony, more specifically Lauren's 'tryst' with Evony, was a sore subject. Lauren reached out and intertwined her fingers with Bo's. The blonde knew what it felt like to feel jealous, to feel you were not enough for that one person you wanted to move heaven and earth for.

Jealousy. She still dealt with it on a daily basis.

"I only have eyes for one woman" "And she's sitting across from me…" Lauren said with a reassuring smile that turned inquisitive as she eyed Bo. "…with a generous amount of maple syrup all over her cheeks and nose" Lauren's voice rose in surprise and amusement. "Quite attractive, babe" The doctor couldn't help but chide playfully.

"I'm saving some for later" Bo replied chuckling and using her napkin to wipe at her cheeks.

"Oh babe" "You've still got some on…"

The succubus furrowed her brow and started wiping everywhere and nowhere.

"No, not th…" "Hold on" Lauren said and then leaned across the table with her own napkin in tow. When she reached the Succubus, she thought better of her plan and ran her tongue over the bottom of Bo's lips. 'delicious" she mumbled as she pecked Bo for good measure.

Bo smiled wickedly. "I do hope you're talking about more than just the maple syrup, doctor"

"Most definitely" The answer came straight away.

Bo smiled back with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. It took her a while to get her Succubus brain back to the topic at hand.

"So" "Tell me about this new lab" Bo finally offered. As Bo listened to Lauren talk about all the plans she had for the new lab she went through the motions: she smiled at the correct times, and offered her support, but her light banter with the doctor was only aimed at hiding her true feelings. The fact that Lauren would be working closely with Evony bothered the Succubus, but it was nothing she wouldn't get past eventually. The thought that Evony had put her up to taking this step vexed her more , but what worried and disturbed Bo more than anything else was the fact that Lauren had unaligned herself without asking Bo about it.

Becoming unaligned wasn't without risk, certainly not for Lauren. Why her girlfriend would make such a huge decision without even consulting the brunette, was unsettling. Why she should take that risk without much consideration to the political fall-out and the danger she was putting herself and others around her in, was disconcerting.

"I'm free, I get to work for ME, for Dr Lauren Lewis" Lauren was beaming when Bo tuned into the conversation again, and Bo's irritation about what the doctor had unilaterally decided abated somewhat. Bo had tried for years to fight for Lauren's freedom, and get the doctor to fight for it as well. Lauren however, had always chosen on the side of caution, had always put someone else's, Bo's needs and wellbeing above her own: when she chose to stay when she could have run away, when she aligned with the Dark, and only recently when she chose to spend her human life, her human ** _lifespan_** with a creature that would hardly age. Time and time again this woman had sacrificed herself. Finally now -however inopportune the timing was- she was standing up for herself, she was taking control and Bo couldn't fault her for that.

"I'm happy for you, and proud too" Bo said sincerely.

"Hah!" "Well, don't be impressed yet, still a lot of work ahead!"

"Yeah, but I am… proud" "You're doing what you have always wanted to do" "Helping Fae and humans with your research, and you're doing it on your own terms" "I think that's awesome"

"It just feels like my life is finally getting on track" "My work, you, us…" "I'm just happy"

"Good, you deserve that" Bo said with a smile she hoped would not betray the apprehension she still felt bubbling beneath the surface. Being unaligned would bring a whole list of dangers with it, and she would have to have a hearty conversation with the former Morrigan about security measures and precautions before Bo could feel even slightly more at ease at Lauren's new found status.

Bo's phone rang, it was Dyson. With an apologetic smile to Lauren, the brunette answered the call and listened as Dyson spoke. A minute later she ended the call.

"We've gotta go"

"I'm coming too?"

"Yes, well, if you still have time to work as a consultant on police cases"

"It is the weekend" "Can you afford my rate?" Lauren asked wiggling her brows.

"That depends" "Are you asking for money or other favors?" Bo asked staring coyly down Lauren's cleavage.

Lauren blushed, swallowed and nodded closing her eyes grinning as Bo kept her piercing stare on her "Definitely other favors" she managed.

"In that case, I think we can work something out"

"And whe…where are we going?"

"Lake Simcoe"

 **The shores of Lake Simcoe**

Bo, Dyson and Lauren stood crouched over the body of 30-year-old Liv Calloway. Bo looked at the pale face of the young woman, her dark long hair falling in long wet tresses beside her. She lay on the bank of the lake wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts, her night attire. Bo thought she looked like someone she could have been friends with. The weirdest thing of all was the expression on her face. Liv's face was graced by a broad smile.

"She was found in the lake this morning" "For now, we're assuming she drowned" "My guy on the force called us because of the history of this place" Dyson explained.

"What ya mean?" Bo asked.

"In the 200 or so years that the Fae have been keeping record of Fae related deaths in this area, this is the 78th drowning victim that we know of, in similar circumstances" "I pored over the case files this morning, the last victims were killed five years ago"

"So this killer has been active for 200 years?"

"Or longer" "Her name is Liv Calloway, 30-years-old, she lived alone in a house on the lake, about 300 meters to the left" Dyson pointed to a smaller house hidden behind the trees and on a slightly higher plateau.

Lauren had her head tilted staring intently at the victim's mouth

"There's a strange substance just in the corner of her mouth" Lauren said. She grabbed a swab from her bag and scooped it up, then put the swab in a vial. "No other visible contusions or injuries, she wasn't forced" "Not the traditional way, at least" "I don't think this is from a Suicide Fae" "They feed on the negative energy from the victim right before the act" "Typically, the face of a victim of Suicide Fae expresses nothing but full-out torment" 'this woman's smile is as broad as I've ever seen, she looks happy"

"A Rag Shassa?" Bo suggested

"Wouldn't explain the green slime" Besides Rag Shassas hate water"

"Well, whatever this is, we need to catch it"

"I'll get right on analyzing the sample" Lauren said as she bagged the sample and then closed her medical bag.

"Thanks, doc" Dyson said.

"Sure, what's a little slime analysis amongst friends?" "I'll send you the bill later" Lauren said with a grin.

Dyson chuckled. "Can I pay you in donuts?"

"I like the Maple ized glazed ones and the Apple fritters" Lauren answered with a chuckle. Ever since the doctor had talked to Dyson about breaking up with Bo, an unusual comradery had emerged between the pair. It was light and precocious banter over the most mundane and ridiculous things, but Lauren was grateful for it. They weren't close friends, not by a long shot. Lauren didn't think she could ever truly be friends with Dyson. Not enough time had passed for Lauren to forget their complicated history together; from how he had treated her as a slave to how they had been in competition with each other for years over Bo's affections, and the pain she had gone through knowing that Dyson gave Bo something, the human doctor would never be able to give. They were, however, getting along and getting along was a lot easier to deal with than open hostility. Also, it made Bo happy.

"Apple fritters don't qualify as donuts!" Dyson said in mock appall.

"They do when they're on the Krispy Kreme menu!" Lauren countered.

"They're not even round!" Dyson and Bo said in unison.

"So their New York Cheesecake donut doesn't qualify as a donut either?" Lauren asked baffled.

Lauren eyed the pair. She couldn't quite decide if they were giving her a "What the heck are you talking about?" or a "Are you crazy?" look.

"They don't have a hole in them" Lauren offered in explanation.

"Yeah, but those are like **_really_** tasty!" Bo offered.

"Oh yeah!" Dyson chimed in. "You sink your teeth in that bad boy and the flavor just hits you full throttle"

"Much better than the Apple Fritter" Bo agreed.

Lauren laughed "Then get me one of those too!"

"Maple glazed, apple fritter and cheese cake" Dyson summarized. "Got it"

"Bye, babe" Bo said as she pecked the doctor on the lips in parting and handed her the keys to her trusted Camaro. "I'll see you later"

"Alright" Dyson said his features suddenly serious again. "Meanwhile, we need to talk to the neighbors, see if anyone heard or saw anything"

 **The Matheson residence**

The Mathesons were Liv Calloway's closest neighbors. When Dyson told them the news the elderly couple was visibly upset. Gina Matheson was a 69-year-old retired art teacher who had moved to lake Simcoe with her husband Tom just over two years ago. Liv had been a kind neighbor, welcoming them with flowers, a casserole and an offer to help when needed. Ever since, Gina and Liv had become unlikely, but good friends. They both loved to paint and the two of them would often go on little painting trips together around the lake. Liv had been an energetic young woman, but with a sometimes somber side to her. In the two years that Gina had known her, Liv had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend for that matter. Gina suspected someone had once broken Liv's heart, and she had never really recovered. On the night of her disappearance, the couple had gone into town for a recital, when they came back they had noticed that the light in the house had still been on, but that hadn't been unusual, Liv was often up late reading or writing. The Mathesons sent Dyson and Bo to one other neighbor they knew Liv was close to.

 **The Banks residence**

When Bo and Dyson rang Andrew Banks' bell some thirty minutes later, there was no answer.

"Let's go round back" "Maybe he's in the garden" Dyson offered.

"Doesn't seem like it" Bo said as they rounded the house to the back garden. The doors and windows of the house were locked, suggesting Andrew Banks simply wasn't home. Bo turned around again and was caught off guard by the stunning view of the lake the garden offered.

"You still have a pretty good view of Liv's house here" Dyson said surprised. The Banks home was on the opposite side of the lake from Liv's house, at a good distance, but the line of sight was good, as was the case for the other houses on this side of the lake. "He might have seen something"

Bo shifted her gaze to where Dyson was looking, nodded and then blinked twice resting her eyes on surroundings she thought she had seen only this morning.

"Dyson, do you know anything about that painting in Trick's bedroom?"

"You recognize it"

Bo had her gaze fixed on a house south of where they standing. It was modern looking, nestled on a plateau very similar to the one they were on now, and in the middle of a very wooded area. It was a different house than the one on the painting, but the lake, the forest, and the way the beach and the plateau curved beneath it were unmistakably the same.

"It's the same place, isn't it?" "Why would he have a picture of it?"

"Trick used to live there" Dyson said with a pang of nostalgia. 'the old house is gone, of course, but I visited him there often" "He lived there for a long time with your mother when she was still little"

"Why did he leave?" Bo asked interested.

"Aoife grew up, she became 'ill', then somebody figured out he was the Blood King" "He had to leave" "Sad though, because I think he was at his most happy here." "Well, before he found you, of course"

"Who lives there now?" "It looks deserted"

"It is" "Trick sold the place over six years ago, not long before you walked into our lives" "He sold it to a young architect, Graham Chase" "He was going to live there with his fiancée" "He designed the new house" " It was almost finished but then the girl suddenly died."

"He never moved in?"

Dyson shook his head "I imagine he couldn't without her" "It was too painful" "Love is like that sometimes" Dyson added mumbling, but Bo had heard the tone in his voice and felt her heart break for him. She turned trying to meet his eyes, but the shifter kept his stare on the house, and the succubus chose not to pursue. "It's yours, you know.." Dyson offered after a pause.

"Mine?"

"Trick found out what happened to Graham, and he bought it back" "That was right about the time he met you" "I'm surprised he never told you about it"

"That man just keeps on surprising me" Bo said "There's so much I never knew about him"

"You knew he loved you" "Whatever he kept from you, it was only ever to protect you"

Bo nodded.

"It's beautiful"

"Yeah" Dyson agreed softly.  
"Come on, we should go, we've got a couple of more houses to visit, and then we'll come back tomorrow or later for Mr Banks"

 **Outside the Banks residence**

It was hungry, and when it was hungry it needed to feed. It didn't feed much, it didn't feed often, but the need was imperative when the time was there. It had noticed the two strangers who had come into his woods, into his lake asking questions and prodding. He couldn't use the woman, he would have to spit her out again, but the man showed promise.

 **The Police station**

Three hours later Bo and Dyson were back at the Police Station. The people they had talked to in the surrounding houses had all said the same thing. Everyone loved Liv Calloway, she had no enemies to speak of and they had not seen anything unusual the night in question. For now, they're question had been a dead end, but they one of Mr Banks neighbors did offer up good news about their absent witness: Andrew Banks was scheduled to arrive back home the following day. He had gone to visit his sister in the city.

Dyson offered Bo a New York Cheesecake donut and she happily accepted it while getting a start on the tedious paper work that was also part of her day job now. When she finished she checked her watch.

6pm. "Time to pay Evony a visit" Bo mumbled inaudibly, and started shuffling her papers around. From across the room Dyson looked up from his desk.

"Done all your paperwork, rookie?" Dyson asked as Bo walked up to him.

"Yup!" Bo offered with a smile "I just hope I filled it in correctly this time" "I don't need another lecture from Mrs Chokowski in records"

Dyson chuckled "Don't feel bad" "She gives all of the rookies a bad time at first"

"She's scary!" Bo said leaning against Dyson's desk.

Dyson laughed harder. "She has that effect on people"

"Well, she is EFFECT-ive for sure" "I'm never going to spell another name incorrectly" "Or forget to enter the exact mileage between crime scenes"

"She gets the job done"

"Yeah, yeah" "Anyways, I'm headed home"

"Didn't Lauren take your car?"

"Crap" "I forgot about that"

"I would offer to take you, but I'm behind on my paper work"

"Behind?" "Oh, what does Mrs Chokowski say about that?" Bo teased.

"Pffft" "She's easy, sweet as a lamb once you get to know her" Dyson boasted cockily.

"Ah huh" "And that's why you're staying late, huh?" Bo said chuckling.

"I just want to finish this" Dyson offered. "Otherwise, I'm gonna drown in this stuff" "Ever since Tamsin and then the rest…" Dyson stopped mid-sentence. "Well, I just haven't had the heart, ya know?"

Bo nodded and put a hand on Dyson's shoulder in comfort. "Yeah, I know what you mean" she said with a sad sigh. Although Bo had lost her mother and grandfather and that loss was still unbearably fresh and palpable, she wasn't immune to the hurt of others. Dyson had lost two of his partners in quick succession, one of whom was his best friend and Bo knew Dyson had always regarded Trick as a father.

"I'm grateful for this though" Bo said "The job" "I like it, it keeps me busy, purposed"

"You're good at it, Bo" "I knew you would be" "You're even abiding by the rules"

"So far" Bo added chuckling.

"So far" Dyson agreed with a grin and a nod. "Anyway, if you need a car, you can sign for it, they'll give you an unmarked one on loan for a couple of days if needed"

"Oh, that'd be great actually"

"Who do I have to see for that?"

"Mrs Chokowski" Dyson snickered.

"Oh SHUT UP!"

"I'm not kidding!" Dyson laughed more. "She does all of the paperwork around here" "Come on, be brave!" "I believe in you!"

Bo flipped off the shifter as she headed towards the reception area with her most charming fake smile she could manage.

 **Marquise Mansion, the study  
Some 45 minutes later**

Evony looked up from her paper work when Bo came striding in.  
"Ah, if it isn't the Wonder Snatchabus" "I was wondering when you were going to show up"

Bo didn't bother to reply, instead marched straight up to Evony.

"Did you put her up to it?" She asked sharply hovering just inches from Evony's face.

"You know this little display of dominance would actually be kind of a turn on if I know you weren't the world's most whipped Succubus" Evony almost squealed in delight, which made Bo roll her eyes.

"Just answer the damn question, Evony"

"Calm down, frothy" "I take it this is with regards to Dr. Lewis?"  
"I didn't put her up to anything" "She came to me"

"But you didn't exactly do your best to talk her out of it, did you?"

"I'm a business woman, I saw a business opportunity" "What did you expect?"

"Well, she is not a business opportunity to me!" "Understand this, when she is at work, she is **_your_** responsibility" "If something happens to her, I'm coming after you, so you better make damn sure she is protected at all…"

"Oh please" Evony rolled her eyes dismissively "Spare me the idle threats Bo-rminator" "Do you honestly think I didn't ramp up my security after becoming mortal?"

"She has **_never_** been this vulnerable before, Evony" Bo said worriedly.

Evony rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Bo, I want the good doctor to be safe" "She is , after all, the only person on this planet that can save me from the burdens of being human."

Bo glared at Evony "Burdens?"

"Do you know what it is like to have to wash your hair every week?"

"Evony, I don't even know where…" Bo stopped mid-sentence thinking better of her words. The brunette knew that Evony through all of her bravado was hinting at her illness. As long as Evony still needed Lauren to make her healthy again, Bo knew the former Morrigan would use every resource at her disposal to protect the doctor.

"Just…keep me upraised on ALL of the security measures you are taking" "If there is even the slightest thing I need to be worried about, you call me" "Do you understand?"

"Yawn, bore, yawn once more" "Got it"

"Great, and keep this between us"

"Sure" "And now that we've gotten that straightened out, let's move onto more important things" The former Morrigan said eying Bo's attire. "Please tell me this isn't what you are going to wear tonight" "I understand the leather goes down nicely at the local dive bar and trailer park" "But please do wear something a little more sophisticated to Lauren's fundraiser tonight"

Bo rolled her eyes at the Morrigan and turned her heels. From behind her Evony yelled "And please let Lauren do most of the talking" "These people's interests extend further than cocktail sausages and beer pong!"

 **Lake Simcoe**

Dyson turned the cap of the bottle, took a swig tossed the cap and watched it bounce off the rocks before it fell on t he beach below. He was on his sixth beer, and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. It wasn't in the wolf's nature to indulge in self-pity, but today something in him broke. He guessed it was because he hadn't expected it, because he hadn't been guarding against it.

He took another swig and thought about the last couple of years: Meeting Bo, loving Bo, losing her love – He'd given it away: foolishly on a dalliance, in a moment of stupidity. That's when he lost her, and when he had it back, she'd found Lauren and it hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before. He tried, Gods, did he try. In every look he gave her, every hug, every joke and every word even. But it wasn't enough.

She'd chosen Lauren.

A human. A slave.

In his darkest moments he was left with the foul taste of 'maybe someday" in his mouth. And even that had never been said between them. From the moment he had sacrificed himself for her, he had lost her love, and in his darkest hours he would come here, sit, stare and this place could snap him out of it.

In his clearest moments Dyson realized that his intake of alcohol had steadily increased over the last couple of months, and that it had done so ever since he started noticing the way Bo looked at Lauren. In his clearest hours, Dyson even recognized that his drinking had spiraled out of control in the last couple of months.

But these weren't clear moments or even murky ones. These were the times when six beers wouldn't do, when twelve didn't either, where only the next one was important.

This spot had been here to ground him, tether him, keep him holding on, keep him hoping for 'someday', and 'a better day'.

Until today.

Dyson took one more look at the house and saw Bo disappear from it, he saw their children vanish from it, and for the first time in many years, he saw the house for how it truly was.

Empty.

Dyson fought the tears that were stinging behind his eyes and threw the bottle as hard he could against the rocks. For a moment he thought he heard something rustle in the woods behind him, but he knew the alcohol was having its effect and ignored it. He shifted and let out an excruciating howl at the moon, then ran into the woods of Lake Simcoe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2! More fluff coming up and the monster at work, of course!  
Thanks all of you for the reviews! :-) Keep them coming! **

**Chapter 2  
The Dark Fae Lab **

"Any news on the substance?"

"Some." "It's a type of hallucinogenic, psychotropic drug." "Much the same profile as LSD actually."

"Acid?"

"Yes, only about 10 to 20 times more powerful."

Bo's eyes went wide. "Good grief." "What does that do to a person?"

"Hallucinations, possibly very violent ones, combined with mood swings, increased strength, paranoia, euphoria,…" "Take your pick." "The drug will have different effects on different people, but whatever happened to her, whatever she did, she wasn't aware of it."

"Is it Fae?"

"Most definitely." "It's an organic substance, probably secreted through the mouth because I found ample traces of saliva in the sample." "My best guess is, it's an underfae." "The closest DNA match is that of a lizard." "But, whatever this thing is, it's not in the online database, not in the book of Fae and I can't access the Dark Archive anymore."

"Evony?"

Lauren nodded "I was thinking that too." "I have a meeting with her tomorrow to sign the paperwork for the lab." "She might know what this is, or she might be able to get me access to the resources I need." "You know, I used to go to Trick for these things." "He knew so much about the Fae." Lauren said.

"He did, didn't he?" Lauren caught Bo's faint smile. "What about an antidote?"

"Seeing as this basically an opioide drug, I could use standard drug overdose medicines, like Naloxone as a rudimentary treatment." "I still don't have a full work-up on the substance and I've gone as far as I can go with the equipment I have here." "No access to the specialized labs anymore either." Lauren sighed frustrated.

"Well, Dyson and I still need to follow up on another lead too so, I guess that means we've done all we can tonight." Bo said, stepping into Lauren's space and pulling the doctor into her. "How about we go home, eat, sleep?" Bo kissed the doctor's temple who smiled in turn.

"That sounds great."

 **Later that evening**  
 **The Dal Riata upstairs apartment**

Two glasses of wine, empty dishes on the table, a bowl on popcorn on her stomach and a night of conversation, laughter and a movie had made Lauren immensely happy. Lauren and Bo had watched the first new Star Trek together and Bo had loved it. Only Lauren's occasional "popcorn pelleting" had distracted the Succubus from Chris Pine long enough to take revenge, pin the doctor down, and –of course- spill the bowl. Most of the popcorn had since then found its way back into the bowl, and both Lauren and Bo had continued eating from it. When they both grabbled for the sweetness at the same time, their fingers intertwined. Lauren looked over to the woman next to her, caught a glimpse of her dark chocolaty eyes and shook her head, rolling her eyes at herself.

"You are ridiculously beautiful." Lauren blurted the words out, but she was serious as hell.

Bo grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed some of the pieces up her nose then looked cross-eyed at Lauren. The doctor burst out laughing and It was so for the next ten minutes they made popcorn faces at each other all the while snorting and laughing themselves silly. When the laughter finally subsided, Lauren snuggled up to Bo and rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

"It's been a long time since I've had this much fun."

"Me too." "There's something different about you." Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's hair. "You're more relaxed than I've seen you in a long time." "Maybe ever."

Lauren shrugged. "It's this feeling of knowing my life is finally mine again." "And it's you, it's us." "I love you, Bo." "And I love who I am with you." Lauren felt Bo's smile against her temple.

"More wine?"

"I'd love some."

Bo leaned forward reaching for both glasses, and then headed for the kitchen. She filled the glasses again and then rested them on the dining table, pulled open the middle drawer and took out a small rectangular black box. Heading back to the couch, Bo handed Lauren her glass and sat back down next to her.

"I have something for you."

"Oo?" "More popcorn?" Lauren chuckled.

"There will always be more popcorn….. I hope" "But I wanted to give you something I bought you a long time ago." "Something fitting for tonight, and maybe something you can wear tomorrow?"

Lauren put her glass down on the table and looked somewhat bewildered at the brunette.

"Remember when we went to Hale's birthday party?" "We were looking for a gift, and you saw that little jewelry shop."

Lauren nodded. How could she forget? The memory was bitter sweet. It had been only a couple of days before her attack, before the break-up with the brunette, but the night of Hale's birthday party had been almost magical. The couple had danced together; Lauren clearly remembered the hand that Bo had placed on her hip to pull her onto the dance floor, and the way her heart had leapt at the touch. The Succubus had not taken her eyes off of Lauren the entire night, she'd made the doctor feel like the earth revolved around her. For those few hours Lauren hadn't been a slave, she hadn't been a doctor, or even a brilliant scientist, she was just a woman, madly in love and deliriously happy.

That night Lauren decided to tell Bo she loved her. She would make that leap, she would be that vulnerable -even when it scared her to death- because what she felt for Bo was worth it, and what she wanted with Bo was a forever.

Bo handed her the small box, and watched Lauren unpack it while she continued her story.

"Anyway, that day when I saw you looking at all of the jewelry there with that smile on your face…"

Lauren opened the box and instantly recognized the silver necklace with diamond pendant she had wanted to buy three years ago, but she never had. Times were different then. She wasn't free to wear other jewelry, and she couldn't afford to buy it either.

"Back in those days, I think I was unrealistically optimistic about you being free from the Ash." "I thought in terms of weeks." Bo commented with a rueful chuckle "Here we are though, three years later."

Lauren turned the pendant and mouthed the words that were inscribed on the back 'It's time'. The tears that had been stinging behind her eyes, began streaming down her face. She reached over for Bo, cupped her face and kissed the woman she loved. When they finally broke their kiss, Lauren shook her head, still visibly upset.

"I am so sorry for hurting you back then." "For breaking up with you…" "I, I…"

Bo met Lauren's eyes. "Hey, hey, it's okay!" Bo reassured. "I made mistakes, Lauren." Bo admitted with a sigh. "Plenty of them." Bo kissed Lauren's temple "And, I should have talked to you." Bo took the necklace from Lauren's hands, unclasped it and hung it around her neck making sure Lauren's hair didn't get caught.

"Beautiful." she smiled, wiping Lauren's tears away.

"You're so thoughtful and sweet." Lauren sobbed.

Bo chuckled "And this is a surprise?"

"I gave you weapons for your birthday!"

Bo laughed harder "You did." "Although in your defense, they were high-end weapons."

"And you buy me the one piece of jewelry I really wanted to have." "You remembered and you kept it for three years!" Lauren almost bawled.

"Well, I wasn't about to throw it away, I'm still paying for it." Bo said with a wink.

Lauren laughed at that.

"Look..." the succubus continued on a more serious tone. "I regret a lot of things from those days, Lauren." "And, I just don't want to regret things with you anymore."

Lauren nodded vehemently agreeing "We'll talk." and with that Lauren and Bo stopped talking for the rest of the night, and found solace, love and warmth in each other's arms, kisses and lovemaking.

 **Lake Simcoe, around midnight**

Dyson woke up with a stinging headache, and bottles of beer scattered around him. He felt woozy, but he realized he was still at Lake Simcoe, checked his clock: 1am, and got up with a sigh. He couldn't remember putting his pants back on, but at least they were on. He vaguely remembered shifting and running in the woods, but just how he made it back to his truck was a big blur. There was a funny salty taste in his mouth, so he grabbed one of the bottles of water he always kept in his truck to get rid of the taste and also grabbed an extra shirt from the backseat. He put his car into gear and drove home.

That night he dreamt about making love to Bo. He often dreamed about her, but this night the dream had felt so real and vivid that Dyson woke up, screaming out her name. It was 8am and his head was still pounding, so he got up and made his way to the kitchen cabinets, pulled one open and got an aspirin out. He couldn't remember the last time he had needed one, they were probably expired, but sometimes it was the thought that counted. After a hearty breakfast and the painkiller, the shifter started feeling better, so he headed to the gym downstairs and began his daily punching workout.

"Hey slugger."

"Bo, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Me?"

"Seeing the house, seeing where Trick lived." "It made me think of us."

"What do you mean?"

Bo closed the distance between them, and whispered over his lips "I've missed you" she kissed him "I've missed this" she kissed him again running her tongue over his bottom lip. Bo was wearing a black dress, low cut. The fabric was light and soft against his bare torso. He could feel her nipples harden against it and felt his own desire grow. He closed his eyes and used all of his restraint to hold back Bo's advances.

"What about Lauren?"

"She can't give me what I need." Bo said as Dyson felt her unbuttoning his pants. He wanted to show restraint, but from the moment Bo's arms were around him, he knew he'd give in to his desires.

"Bo..." he mumbled longingly, but there was no reply. The shifter opened his eyes. She had been so real, felt so real, but she was gone.

 **The Banks Home**

The man who opened the door was middle-aged, well groomed, handsome for his years with a kind face and a warm smile. When Bo and Dyson broke the news of Liv's death to him, Andrew Banks had to steady himself on his cane and turned visibly pale. It was starting to become more and more clear that Liv Calloway had been very well liked, she seemed to have integrated seamlessly into the Lake Simcoe neighborhood, and had been surrounded by people who genuinely cared about her.

"Please, come in" Banks said as he turned around and gestured Bo and Dyson to follow him in. The house had been conceived as a giant cabin in the woods, beautiful in woodwork detail, with large windows allowing light and views to filter through to all corners of the rooms. The furniture too had been in keeping with the wood cabin style. The arm chairs were made of tree branches, as was the bookcase that spanned the width of the gigantic room they were being led into. This room functioned as a library, a living room and dining room, covered the length of the house and offered the splendid views Bo and Dyson had been admiring the day before. At the very end of the room was a staircase that led up to a landing and, what Bo thought, to the bedrooms.

Catching Bo's interested eye , Andrew Banks offered: 'my grandfather had this house built in the 1930's" "He was a banker, one of the fortunate ones in those days, managed to somehow keep his money in the crash" 'my father was a 4th generation banker, I only ever knew it as a summer and winter house, but I had always loved it up here"

"But you didn't follow in your father's footsteps." Bo said as she eyed the beautiful bookcase behind them.

"Is it that obvious?" Andrew Banks nodded smiling. "I was never cut out for the money market." "I am a writer, children's books mostly."

"Is that how you and Liv became friends?" Bo asked remembering Gina Matheson's comment about Liv's writing.

"You are a very observant young woman, Miss Dennis" Andrew Banks said.  
"Liv and I did used to write together" 'she was very talented, she wrote poetry" "In the very chair you are sitting in, in fact." Andrew Banks added ruefully. "I'd sit over there" he pointed at an old leather sofa chair with a small table right up to the huge windows.  
'sometimes she would cross the room and help me with ideas for my books" "She had a wonderful imagination"

"Gina Matheson remarked that there was a 'darker side" to Liv?" Dyson spoke.

The writer nodded. "She struggled with depression on and off." "She lost her brother Taylor when she was young." "Her poetry was mostly about that loss, she wrote to comprehend, to be able to move on, but I don't think she ever did." Andrew Banks shifted his gaze from Dyson to Bo "One other thing that made us good friends."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"She never spoke much about it." "I know they were twins, they did everything together, and then one summer, Taylor drowned." "I'm not sure how, I only know she felt responsible for his death."

"Did she seem different lately?"

"She seemed happy." "I only saw her once this week, Tuesday, when she popped in with a lemon poppy seed cake." "She was happier than I'd ever seen her before." "I hoped she'd finally met someone, but I didn't have time to talk to her about it."

"No odd behavior?" Bo joined in.

Andrew Banks sighed 'there was one weird thing." "She always came in round the back, so I would see her walking up to the house from my chair by the window and on Tuesday it seemed like she was having a conversation with someone, but there was no one there."

"I'm not really sure if that constitutes as 'odd behavior' "Like I said, Liv had a wonderful imagination, that of a child at times." "The idea of her having an imaginary friend wouldn't particularly strike me as odd."

Bo saw Andrew Banks frown as if there was something else on his mind.

"Was there anything else?" Bo prompted going with her hunch.

"It's probably nothing, but.." "Well, all this talk about imaginary friends" Andrew Banks got up from his armchair and walked over to the bookcase. He knew exactly where to be to collect the book he needed and returned with it. From the inside pocket of his vest, he took out his reading glasses, then quickly found the page he was looking for.

"This is the first print of my most recent book." "The idea behind it, is almost completely Liv's." "It's about a young boy who has an imaginary friend that takes him and his sister on all of these wonderful adventures through forest and swamps, lakes,…" "Eventually, they have to battle this great swamp monster." "It's a little more dark than I usually write, because the sister dies at the end, saving the brother." "I've always felt as if this story was about her and Taylor." "She painted the illustrations for it as well."

The writer sighed and then turned the book towards them. On the page was a wispy boy dressed in green tights with long green hair and a button nose. His hair clung in strands against his head as if it was wet. His eyes were emerald in color with a hint of gold at the center, his eyes and mouth those of a traditional elf, somewhat more pointy than humans.

"Can I take a picture of this?" Bo asked

Andrew Banks seemed somewhat surprised, but was gracious in his reply "By all means." "She also drew a picture of the swamp monster." The writer added after Bo had taken her picture. He thumbed through the pages to the back and showed them a picture of a creature that seemed to lunge at them from out of the book. It was green with a huge mouth, and two beady eyes. Bo took another snapshot.

"Do you think her drawings might have something to do with her death?"

Bo couldn't tell him the truth of what they suspected, but she didn't want to lie to this man outright, either. "We know that she had a sort of drug in her system when she died" "The kind that might cause hallucinations and cause someone to act upon them, so it's important that we know a lot about Liv's state of mind, and what she was doing."

Andrew Banks nodded his head understanding "She wasn't the type of person who used drugs." "Despite the depression." "She had people here, and her poetry to work through things."

Bo nodded. "We suspected as much."

"Was she killed?" "Could someone have done this to her, drugged her?" He asked appalled.

"We don't know, Mr. Banks" "We are doing our best to find out though."

The writer nodded again. "She was a wonderful young woman."

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Banks." Dyson said.

As they walked out of the Bank residence, Bo was already busy sending Lauren the two pictures she had just taken. She hoped Evony would be able to recognize the creature. She strongly suspected Liv had unknowingly sketched her assailant into the children's book. She glanced over at Dyson.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked. She'd seen Dyson disengage from the conversation with Andrew Banks; at times staring off into space, something she had never seen him do before.

He smiled "Course."

"You were quiet."

"Isn't that what I am to you?" "The silent, broody wolf?" Dyson said annoyance lacing his voice.

Bo frowned at Dyson's reaction, but before she could say anything, he exhaled deeply.

"I haven't been getting much sleep the last couple of days." Dyson said apologetically. "Sorry."

Bo smiled at him. "No apologies necessary." "I was just worried."

"No need, I am fine." "But, your concern is greatly appreciated, Milady." Dyson joked good-naturedly and earned a chuckle from Bo. "I'll head back to the precinct and see what I can find out about what happened to Liv's brother Taylor." He continued. "I think somehow he's connected to all of this."

"You think he may have been killed by the same Fae?"

"Possibly." "I just find it a strange coincidence that the brother drowned." "I can't remember a case with a young drowning victim in all of the files I read, but I may have missed something." "After that, I'll swing by the hospital to see how Mark is doing." "Are we meeting at the Dal tonight?"

"No, not tonight." "I have to go to the fundraiser Evony is throwing for Lauren's new lab." Bo said with a sigh. "She says I'd better get used to these types of things if I want people to fund Lauren's research." "Honestly, though, I hate these events, having to glam up and all that, chit chat to people I don't know, will have nothing in common with and probably won't like."

Dyson grinned again. "Oh Bo, but you _do_ glam up like no one else."

"I would LOVE to get out of it." Bo said, ignoring Dyson's flirty tone and the spike of his sexual aura-she was a Succubus after all, there were not many who could resist her-. "..but it's Lauren's first public appearance after her unalignment" "Way too dangerous to let her go alone" "I just hope Evony is screening all of these people." The Succubus said rubbing her forehead.

"You need back-up?"

"A light wolf at a dark Fae party?" Bo chuckled. "That would probably start more trouble than it fixes."

"Fair enough." Dyson chuckled back.

"I'll be okay." "I don't want to spook Lauren." "She should enjoy these moments, not feel like we're hovering around her like bodyguards."

"Which basically you are." "I assume you're talking security measures with Evony."

"Well, yes." "But she shouldn't FEEL like we are."

"Riiight." Dyson grinned.

 **Marquise Mansion**

 **"** And then one last signature at the bottom." the former Morrigan said surrounded by a small army of lawyers. Lauren nodded, but calmly continued reading like she had with all of the other documents she had been asked to sign today. It wasn't that she didn't trust Evony, but it was good to be informed and the doctor did have her reservations about some of the lawyers the brunette had brought along.

It hadn't taken Lauren long to figure out they were all Hyena Fae, or 'raiders" as they were more commonly known: their sharp features and teeth, their mouse-like ears were a dead give-away. Through the centuries these Fae had raided tombs, worked as assassins, thieves, and had built up a reputation as cutthroats and backstabbers. These days they operated mostly as bankers and lawyers, which was saying a lot about those professions.

Reading the last paragraph of the contract in front of her, Lauren twirled the pen in her hand nervously. One signature, a quick stroke of her pen and she was saying goodbye to a life of degradation and abuse; a life of being told what to say, think and do, when to eat, drink, sleep, who to sleep with and who to spy on.

Sure, there had been little ways in which she had rebelled over the years, had carved out some moments of freedom: stolen moments with Bo, the conscious thought of loving her while the doctor wasn't allowed. But none of those liberties taken had been as defining as this one, not even when Lauren had quit the Light or when she had quit the Dark just the other day.

With no Morrigan at the helm, the Dark didn't technically own Lauren. By default her ownership reverted to the previous owner, but with no Ash in place yet either, Lauren was not the property of the Light either and was living in a state of technical freedom. That freedom had allowed Lauren to draft up a letter of resignation –human style- and then simply leave the complex. Nobody had stopped her.

But this signature was so much bolder, more brazen, and definitive. This signature was the point of no return. This scribble would mean Lauren, the slave doctor, would herself 'own something'. Something which was impossible under Fae law.

This signature was Lauren's Emancipation Proclamation, and it made her an outlaw, it made her 'fair game', it made her a target…This signature was treason.

With an expression on her face that lingered somewhere between fearful, excited and nervous Lauren clicked the pen one more time and signed where requested.

"Congratulations, Dr Lewis." the head raider/lawyer said "You are now a full-fledged partner and owner of McCorrigan Labs Inc."

"Cheers and congrats, partner!" Evony boomed delighted. "Scotch?"

Lauren looked at her watch "It's 11am, Evony." "A little early for Scotch."

"Live a little, Doc." "Human life is short and there's no one telling you what to do anymore." Evony said with a wink. "I promise not to tell the lamo Succubus."

Lauren chuckled and picked up her glass to toast their new partnership.

"Now, let's talk budget and building, my dear."

"Ah…" "I'd love to, but I need your help on a case first."

Evony turned towards her lawyers "I don't think I'll be needing your services anymore, today." Lauren watched them walk out of Evony's office.

"A bit much, aren't they?" "Raiders?"

"A necessary evil." Evony admitted. "And no, I don't mean I need them to protect me from you, but ever since I became human, I've had to watch my back on several levels."

"Ah.." Lauren felt a pang of guilt. When she had turned Evony human, she could have guessed at the repercussions, but back then she hadn't cared. Back then, Evony was a threat to Bo's safety, one she needed to neutralize. Now, Evony was starting to become something somewhat faintly resembling a friend, and she wished she could undo what she had done.

"Stop feeling guilty, Lauren." Evony said as she caught Lauren's pained expression. "I would have had Bo killed." "Would not have given it a second thought." Lauren's expression instantly hardened at Evony's words and she nodded. "Now, what's this case you needed my help on?" The former Morrigan quizzed.

 **Lake Simcoe**  
 **The lake house**

"Good Lord…" Bo whispered in awe as she stood looking at the house she owned. From the sand beneath her feet thick pillars rose to carry this house that had been built against and partially on top of the rock plateau. The structure was mostly glass, steel and wood, it was modern, grand, imposing but warm at the same time, and Bo couldn't help but think that this house would be perfect for her and Lauren.

Perhaps it wasn't the most romantic thought Bo had ever had, but her mindset was such that she couldn't help but appreciate the house's defenses. The privacy glass used throughout the structure kept out unwanted onlookers, and Bo had already noticed several video cameras that pretty much covered every angle of the house. Bo was also exceedingly pleased and reassured by the location of the house. Nestled into its own bay with a private. beach and heavy and dense woodland surrounding the property made it easier for Bo to defend, should that ever be necessary.

From the beach a staircase cut out of the rock spiraled upwards to the plateau level of the house. The house was simple enough in design; the two levels that were visible from the front connected to two other levels again made mostly out of glass, in an L shape. Leaves and cobwebs covered the entire house, but the potential was there. Bo didn't have a key, but she supposed that breaking into her own home could hardly be considered a crime, and removed a hairpin from her hair. It took her one tour around the outside house to locate a backdoor that would be susceptible to her lock picking skills. About two minutes later –after all, Kenzi had taught her well- Bo stepped inside.

"Shitballs" Bo said as she moved from room to room in this huge house that offered a seemingly endless supply of rooms. The kitchen, living room, dining room and two parking garages at the front of the house were all on the same level. As had been the case at the Banks' house, the living room overlooked the lake and stretched the width of the house. Right beneath it, on the first floor, were two separate, grand studies with beautiful mahogany bookcases and matching desks decorated with intricate woodcarvings. The top floor had four bedrooms all with their own private bathroom.

When she looked out down from the landing to the inner courtyard, she realized suddenly that the courtyard wasn't a courtyard at all, it was a pool covered with a wooden, retractable terrace. Bo exhaled deeply and sat down on the floor. Suddenly, what Dyson had been telling her about her family all became very tangible.

This house was fit for a king, or a queen, for someone of high status. The only queen Bo had ever been was the Cherry Pick Queen so many years ago, her short stint as Dark Queen excluded.

Up until now, Bo hadn't really entertained the thought of taking up her 'rightful place' as Dyson had put it. But, if what Dyson said was true, than Trick had wanted her to do what he couldn't do as the Blood King in hiding. He had intended for her to take up the role as McKenna with all the privileges and all the obligations that came along with it. The idea of being political, didn't appeal to her. She had always been more of a doer than a thinker, but Fae society was at the cusp of change. Right now that verge hadn't yet revealed whether that change would be for the better or for the worse, but could she afford to leave that change up to chance? Didn't she have the obligation to push it towards something better, to push for the end of human slavery, and demand equality for instance?

At some point in time, she would have to talk to Lauren about all of this, but for now her thoughts weren't clear enough in her mind yet. She exited the house the same way she came in. Bo had explored the house for a good hour, but something told her this place hadn't even started revealing its secrets yet.

 **The Police station**

Dyson stared intently at the file on Taylor Calloway he had on his desk. According to the file, the boy had been found in the water, but hadn't drowned, he had died of a drug overdose. Dyson knew he had to call Bo and tell her about it, but he had a very hard time concentrating on anything. The world shifted in an out of focus, and all he could do was close his eyes and wait for the feeling to subside. Somehow he drove himself home and found his way to the bedroom.

He hadn't noticed that his kitchen window was open, that a greenish slime was dripping from it and that a wispy boy of about 13 years-old with pointy ears followed his every move from behind cold green eyes. Satisfied Dyson was sleeping, the wispy boy jumped down from his hiding place without making a sound and danced his way silently to the foot of Dyson's bed. There he spat into the palm of his hand, and flashed a malicious smile as he smeared the substance over Dyson's mouth.

This Fae had been particularly strong, but an extra dose would fix everything, and soon the boy and the creature would be feeding and feasting again. Content with himself, the boy danced another jig and then disappeared through the open window again without leaving a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the many reviews so far! I see a lot of the other writers reply to them which I can totally dig, cause who doesn't like discussing their own story. I sure do! :)_

 _Frenchi: For my Season 6 I really just wanted to get rid of Dyson! HAHA. That sounds bad, but what I mean is that I just really wanted to move away from the Bo-Dyson-Lauren love triangle. Bo sees only Lauren and he needs to deal with that ;) Of course, that doesn't mean that there won't be any other love interests that will cause trouble because there will be!_

 _AND you are quite right in thinking that the house has more secrets than what it is letting on at the moment. But, this entire story/season is a VERY slow burn, I'm throwing out various things and hopefully in the end I'll be able to connect it all :)_

 _Guest: I TOTALLY get wanting to move away from monsters, and actually this will be the last episode in some time where you'll see them pop up, just because I love writing the longer narrative and story arc. Having said that, I did have fun thinking out these creatures' abilities and appearances and such, so thank you very much for the huge compliment!_

 _Joinnrbb: He IS in trouble and as they say, it's gonna get worse before it gets better :) Or maybe it'll only be worse...you never know ;-)_

 _Chapter 3 is a long one (more like two chapters for the price of one) and loads is happening including Bo and Lauren glamouring it up! The scene with Evony was hellish to write, hopefully that came out okay. As always I LOVE your input and two cents, or 5, or 10! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
The Dal Riata upstairs apartments **

"It's called a Lurer Fae according to Evony," Lauren half shouted from the bedroom holding up one dress after another deciding which one to wear in front of the mirror. "And they are **_extremely_** rare."

"Pfft!" Bo called back from the bathroom. "Rare and extinct seems to be the norm for us lately."

"If we catch one alive Evony wants to sell it on the black market. She says they can fetch millions!" Lauren replied sounding both intrigued and appalled.

"Why would you ever want to own one?" Bo called back incredulously as she was trying out shoes to match with her dress.

"It's a 'must have' thing, it are considered almost mythical, even by other Fae," Lauren replied still deciding.

"A must have?" Bo shook her head, found the pair she wanted and hopped back out of the straightjacket some people insisted on calling a 'dress'. "I can understand a pool, a nice car, a tennis court even, but how can a Lurer Fae be something you want to own?"

"A tennis court?" Lauren replied with a smile. "You'd want to have a tennis court?"

"Out of all I said, that's what you zero in on?" Bo shook her head smiling and grinning.

"What? It's just very specific," the doctor retorted always loving new bits of information about the brunette's past. Their lives were anything but ordinary, and although Lauren wouldn't have it any other way, finding out small things about Bo's past made the blonde feel normal, settled, safe.

Bo chuckled. "Alright, fine." Bo admitted. "I wasn't only a cheerleader." "I was also on the high school varsity tennis team."

"Hah!" Lauren grinned smugly, Tennis Dennis in skimpy skirts was soooo a thing!

Bo popped her head round the corner and gawked at an almost naked Lauren who still hadn't picked a dress to wear. Lauren always had this air of sophistication about her that Bo loved; from the dresses she bought to the earrings that went with them and the gracious way she held herself. _This dame is all class._ Bo thought with a loving sigh. _All the way._

"So what do they do?" Bo asked stepping into the bedroom and trying to keep her mind from going Succubus on her.

"Jeezes, Bo!" Lauren yelped, startled by the brunette's sudden closeness.

"The gold one, by the way." Bo winked as she walked up to the blonde.

"Really?" Lauren asked holding the gold dress up to her body again.

Bo wiggled her brows. "Most definitely," she said "Of course, I prefer you **_without_** clothes.." the brunette whispered as she leaned into Lauren's neck breathing in her perfume. Bo's eyes were closed. _Gods, how she loved that woman's scent_ Lauren arched into Bo's lips as they found the delicate skin of the doctor's neck. _Gods, how she loved the way Lauren tasted._ The blonde suppressed a moan as Bo's hand slid into her side " ** _You_** , my love.." Bo whispered in the blonde's ear as her eyes flashed blue "Are **_stunning._** "

Lauren hid a wide grin. She wanted to look nice for tonight, but the only one she truly wanted to dress up for and have an effect on was Bo.

"When you think about it, is it any weirder than having a Cheetah or some other exotic animal at home?" Lauren whispered rambling out the last semi-conscious thought she had held in her mind.

"I suppose not…" Bo mumbled in a haze as her fingertips traced the edge of Lauren's delicate lingerie.

Lauren turned into the Succubus' embrace. "They live by lakes and swamps, and they lure their victims to them using the hallucinations." The blonde uttered in between moans as the pair had started kissing. "Evony said they are hibernators, so they only feed every couple of years." Bo's hands became more demanding, possessive as they squeezed the blonde's ass.

"What do they feed on?" Bo moaned as Lauren's lips found Bo's neck.

"Longing." Lauren replied when she finally registered the question.

"Good thing, I am nowhere Lake Simcoe then, cause I would be in **_a world_** of trouble right now." Bo groaned.

"Well.." Lauren moaned again as Bo's hands moved to unhook the doctor's bra. "The last thing I want is to get you into trouble…"

"Ah huh." Bo concurred and removed Lauren's bra completely.

 **Dyson's Gym**

Dyson's dreams were restless and relentless, pulling at him, drowning him, overwhelming him. His thoughts slipping to past lovers, to broken promises and regrets, to hands covered in blood from battles fought long ago, to too many dead friends in between the years. But then there was Bo to calm him, and soothe him with her kisses. And with her kiss, his painful memories disappeared and in their stead came a life of happiness with Bo. A perfect life where days were spent making love, eating, and laughing together. Bo's presence was so intoxicating that he forgot about visiting Mark, he only had eyes for her, could only focus on her and was happier than ever before.

 **Marquise Mansion, Evony's office**

"Alright, so who do you have in play?" Bo's voice cut through the air.

"Always straight to business. Why don't we have a drink first?" Evony said, her hand on the crystal decanter on her desk.

"I'd love one, love. Cheers," Vex' voice chimed.

"Evony.." Bo stood with her arms crossed, pinning the former Morrigan with a glare.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, I sure do hope Lauren gets some alcohol into you before you get to the party tonight. Always so uptight." Evony said walking over to her desk and taking a seat behind it.

"What do you have in terms of perimeter security?"

"Wards and spells, courtesy of Vex here." Evony said, gesturing towards the Mesmer.

"Top notch if I say so myself." Vex said amused as he poured himself and Evony a drink from the decanter.

"As a back-up, we've got video surveillance running on all different entrances." Evony handed Bo a black iPhone "You can monitor all of the channels on this phone, rewind if necessary. It's coded to your fingerprint for access."

"How did you get my fingerprint?" Bo asked incredulously.

"Oh please, honey!" Evony said laughing at Bo's question. "I also had my tech guys transfer all of the information on your old cell phone to this one. Honestly, if you want to play the spy game, you need to be better equipped and a little less gullible."

"Fine," Bo said absentmindedly as she put the phone in her pocket. "What else?"

I have ten guards posted outside for the duration of the evening" Evony replied as she reached for the glass Vex had poured her.

"Guards?"

"Wood Fae if you must know. They are known for their incredible strength and speed, and their tendency not to ask questions. Ideal bodyguards."

"Pfft, brainless muscle. Not sure what you're worried about. If they're not supposed to be getting in, they're not with my wards in place. Though I do say them boys sure do fill out a t-shirt nicely." Vex said grinning.

"I'll drink to that." Evony said with a wink to Vex.

"And inside the building?" Bo's tone was snappy and short. She was on edge for tonight, everything needed to be perfect and Evony's casual tone was getting under her skin.

"Another twenty woodland Fae, various locations , also five Raiders mingling."

"Raiders? You sure you can trust them?" Bo asked wearily. The Succubus knew of their reputation, they'd just about do everything for the right price.

"I pay them an arm and a leg and they are contractually bound to me." Evony said rolling her eyes, her frustration with the Succubus mounting. "They are the best at what they do."

"What about the guest list? Anyone I should be worried about?" The brunette moved on briskly.

Evony leaned back in her chair, swirling her drink lightly. "Let's say you need to worry about half of them."

"50%?" Bo called out incredulously.

"Oh Succubus, spare me the naiveté!" The former Morrigan said irked. "I'm not the doctor or the Mutt who actually find that trait endearing, and this isn't your weekly Bingo night. Most of the people invited tonight are backstabbers and cutthroats who wouldn't hesitate to have you killed if it suited their purpose. Having said that, I did also make sure to invite some Dr Lewis lovers so that she gets a nice welcoming applause, and the backstabbers do tend to shy away from public assassination. Far too messy." Evony said cheerfully and took a sip of her Scotch.

"Good to know." Bo said sarcastically. " **UN** invite them."

"Honey, these are the people you want on your side, or want to be seen with to be on your side. Unless you want the other sharks to consider you their next snack."

"Fine," Bo sighed "I want a copy of the guest list and a list of the woodland Fae." "I need to know all of their faces, so pictures please."

Evony walked over to her desk, pulled open her laptop and printed a stackfull of pages.

"Guest list and 'help' list." Evony said as she handed the papers to Bo "Figured you might want these"

"Okay. Who do I look out for?"

"Well, on page eleven I've made you a handy top ten of the who's who in baddy land." "They're under numbers 1 to 10." Evony said as if talking to a child. "And when I say "I've made" I mean, I had someone else do it."

Bo looked at the names, she had no idea who these people were, except for one name 'Geoffrey Descamps', was number seven on the list. Evony had included a short bio on them, their net worth, an updated picture and pictures of their respective partners. She had also included a list of things they were suspected of having orchestrated, and their MO. The information was rich and very detailed.

"Do you keep files on these people?" Bo asked her tone hanging between impressed and weary.

"Oh, honey, I keep files on everyone. How else did you think I became the Morrigan?" Evony winked.

"You blackmail people. Lovely." Bo said not hiding her scorn.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word. I prefer the term 'persuade'. " Evony said as she swirled the Scotch in her glass.

"I bet you do." Bo replied as she skimmed the names. Although Bo didn't agree with Evony's tactics, she was more than grateful for the information the former Morrigan was able to provide. "Who is this Julius Aldridge on your list?" "You only have a picture, no background,.."

"Ah, yes, the ever elusive Mr. Aldridge. He's somewhat of a newbie to these events as you family is well-known enough, but he only moved over to the new country very recently. I've only heard rumors, and he is supposed to be intelligent, witty, charming and very ambitious."

"Oh, let's have a look then." Vex cut in as he snatched Bo's list "My, my, he is a handsome fellow. I might actually have fun at this little shindig of yours."

"Hmm, yes." Evony said. "I'll be keeping my eyes on him too, rumor has it he's political."

"Tonight isn't about political games, Evony." Bo grumbled. "It's about keeping Lauren safe."

"My dear, everything is always about politics. Your girlfriend made sure of that." Evony caught Bo's non plussed expression and rolled her eyes. "And as always the Succubus is missing the point."

"The point that these people want Lauren dead, and she needs to be protected?" Bo met the former Morrigan's eyes "I think I have a **_very_** good grasp of that concept." The Succubus said narrowing her gaze. "She is my girlfriend, Evony, the love of my life!" Bo's voice lowered to menacing as she leaned into the former Morrigan. "I may not be the sharpest tool in the toolbox, but I will be a sledgehammer to **_anyone_** who lays even **_a finger_** on her, and that includes anyone who does not take her protection seriously."

"Oh, I think that actually gave me a little stiffy." Vex commented lasciviously.

"Her, her, her. Lauren, Lauren, Lauren." The former Morrigan mocked. "You are so pussy-whipped by the good doctor that all you think about and all you care about is protecting **_her._** The point you are missing, Succubus is _**'scale**_ **'.** "

"She's human, Evony." Bo cut in her voice betraying her emotion. "She's vulne..."

"Vulnerable?" Evony interrupted. "Right at this moment she is the most powerful human on the planet! With her formula she can change everything for us... For _**them.**_ " Evony corrected herself after a pause.

"I don't care for those Fae that treat humans as slaves, Evony! I'll gladly stand by and defend those that can accept change, but if they don't.."

" _ **War,**_ Succubus." Evony interrupted again, a good amount of smugness on her features as she saw Bo was taken aback. "That's the scale you should be considering, the point you are missing. While you are running around trying to protect the microcosmos that is Lauren. I am here protecting against a war, because _**that**_ is what she got us into." Get your head out of your ass, Bo! These people ** _all_** have a vested interest in killing her and **anyone** who sides with her, you and us."

Bo clenched her jaw."Then why the hell didn't you stop her?" Bo pinned the former Morrigan with a look and crossed her arms. "We all know she didn't really break Fae law until she signed your papers today!"

"Well, well...the Succubus actually knows something about Fae law." Evony said surprised.

"Why the hell did you go into business with her? You have money enough, she would have worked on your cure regardless!" Bo said raising her voice.

"Call it living on the edge." Evony said her tone and demeanor suddenly back to her regular drunken sultry style. "No reason to get bored now that I'm dying. The real question here is why didn't _**you**_ stop her?" Evony pinned the Succubus with a look. Bo crossed her arms feeling uncomfortable under Evony's scrutiny. Her pokerface never did amount to much when the subject of Lauren was being pressed.

"Unless of course..." Evony looked up seeing Bo's clenched jaw. "You didn't know she was going to unalign."

Bo gritted her teeth and looked away her expression pained.

"Oh, ow.. Did I just stumble upon trouble in Scissor paradise?" Evony singsonged in delight. "See...I personally find the idea of the brilliant and _**ruthless**_ Dr Lewis -because let's be fair, you'd have to be ruthless to make a decision that selfish- quite the turn on. But you, the lamest 'Common People's Champion' who comes to anyone and everyone's rescue, can you stomach a woman who makes those kinds of decisions?

"I'm sure she had her reasons, Evony." Bo defended a little lamely.

"You haven't talked to her about it yet." The former Morrigan said amused. "Still communicating as well as in the past, I see."

"What would **_you_** know about our commu.."

"I know a lot more than you think, Succubus!" Evony cut in. "The good doctor and I used to be close. Very close," the brunette said suggestively catching Bo's eyes flaring specks of blue in jealousy. Evony grinned. She loved riling Bo up, and Bo was so easy to goad when it came to Lauren."Great in the sack, but horrible when it came to talking about your feelings. Sound familiar? Pillow talk can be quite revealing."

"Is that why you didn't stop her?" Bo asked feeling her anger rising quickly. "Do you think you'll get another shot with her working closely together?"

"She's a beautiful woman." Evony singsonged, smiling inwardly as she saw Bo glare. Such fun she had poking the beast. "And she has such skillful hands, you know?"

Bo's hands were around Evony's collar almost lifting her completely out of her chair " **DONT...TOUCH...HER!"** the succubus's deep voice boomed as blue eyes flared in fire.

"Hey, hey!" Vex intervened separating the two with his powers "Play nice now ladies or uncle Vex will have to spank you" he said entertained.

"Now _**that** _was hot." Evony cooed in delight falling back in her chair. "If you two lovebirds ever want a threesome, you know where to find me." Evony winked.

Bo's eyes had turned to their regular brown again, but her tone was every bit as resolute as when her Succubus had spoken. "Never going to happen."

"So jealous and territorial for a being that can never be faithful."

Bo took a deep breath and swallowed the pain of that statement. "I get it, you like goading me. It's like a sport, but fun's over now. Just make sure she's protected tonight."

"Fair enough." Evony offered a little disappointed her game was over.

"Vex, you'll be around?"

"Course, love. Come on, we'll do that security check, so you can have a look at the grounds and the wards I've put in place."

Bo nodded and followed Vex.

 **Dyson's Gym**

Dyson woke up, bathing in sweat, he looked at his watch '6pm'. He vaguely recalled having a pounding headache when he left the police station this afternoon, but apparently he had made it home safely. If these headaches and blackouts persisted, he would have to ask Lauren about them, but for now he felt wonderful, happy, loved, and invigorated and it was all thanks to Bo. The day she had said 'yes' to his proposal he thought had been the happiest day of his life, until she topped it by telling him they were expecting. Whistling 'the Dock of the Bay" he pulled the damp sheets from the bed and replaced them with new ones. He also tossed his sweaty clothes in the hamper and took a shower. The song stayed with him as the warm water hit his skin and he thought of his happy life. Next week Mark would be flying in from California for a weekend away from college and midterms, and Dyson was already planning their camping trip in his head. He was sure the three of them would have a wonderful time, and soon the four of them would make his happiness complete.

 **The Dal Riata upstairs apartment  
**

Lauren was putting the final touches to her hair when there was a knock at the door. She looked at her phone '8pm'. It couldn't be Bo because she was meeting her directly at Evony's house, besides she had a key. There weren't a lot of people that knew Lauren and Bo were living there. Dyson perhaps?

"Who is it?" Lauren shouted from the dining room

"Lauren, it's Ally."

"Ally?" Lauren's voice full of surprise as she opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"My God, Lauren. You look fantastic!" Ally exclaimed seeing Lauren.

Lauren blinked, feeling a little uncomfortable "Uhm, thank you."

"Sorry.." Ally shook her head "Sorry, obviously I didn't come here to embarrass you with a completely inappropriate comment." Ally shook her head chiding herself "I, uh, I came to ask for a job."

Again Lauren was surprised. "A job?"

"I, uhm. Yeah, maybe I should have called." Ally said uncomfortably, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, hands in her back pockets "I'll do that tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow. You seem like you have to be somewhere anyway. Unless you dress like this every night…"

"No, no…It's okay, come on in." I still have some time before I have to leave. I just…How did you know you could find me here?"

"Thanks, Evony." Ally said stepping inside.

"Ah." Lauren nodded comprehending.

"Yeah, I asked if I could work for her after this whole thing with Jake went down, but she told me that I needed to clear that with her new partner first. Could have clobbered me over the head when I found out that was you…But yeah, here I am." Ally added sheepishly.

"Do you really want to work for me?" Lauren blurted out.

"Lauren, you are _**brilliant**_!" Ally said enthusiastically. "The work you've done with the Fae, it's mind-blowing, and yeah, I know that maybe it'd be weird with our history. But, do I want to be a part of that research and help the Fae, help humans? Yes, definitely."

Lauren smiled. This was the Ally she knew from all those years ago: passionate about her field, eager to join the cause and driven to do her best time and time again.

"Ally, you were brilliant at college, but since then...I mean, I have no clue what kind research you've been involved with since."

That's why I brought this." Ally opened her purse and pulled out 4 pages folded in half. 'my resume.I've also included a list of papers I wrote. I had to publish them under a false name, cause it was too dangerous to use my own name, but they're mine."

Lauren went to the last page to find the list."You're Allison Hathaway? _**The**_ Dr Hathaway who did groundbreaking work in stem cell research?"

"Well, only on paper." Ally smiled. "Look, just please read it. I'd love to be involved in your research."

Lauren looked up from the pages and nodded "The lab isn't up yet, of course, but until then, I have a temporary office at one of Evony's labs. Could you meet me there tomorrow around 11am? And we'll talk about the job?"

Ally grinned. "Okay. I'll be there. Thanks, Lauren."

"Sure, I'll text you the address."

Two minutes later the friends had said goodbye and Lauren closed the door. She skimmed through Ally's impressive resume, and then placed it on the dining room table to finish getting ready. Dr Hathaway would be a great addition to her team, she just didn't know how she felt about working closely with her ex, and she didn't know how her current girlfriend would feel about the partnership either.

 **Marquise Mansion: The fundraiser**

Bo stood on the landing of the second floor towering over the crowd below. Sounds of laughter, chatter, clinking champagne glasses and classical music wafted upwards and towards the Succubus, but all of her senses were focused on the grand marble staircase that spiraled into the ballroom.

It was 8.30pm and Evony appeared at the top of the staircase. In typical Evony fashion she was dressed to the nines, and flaunting it. Bo had to admit; the former Morrigan looked good. The applause was long and loud, but soon the brunette was shushing them.

The crowd hung on Evony's every word as she introduced Lauren, praising her for her brilliance, her research and, of course, the work she was doing for the Fae community. When it was time for Lauren to come up to the balcony, Bo inhaled sharply. The blonde looked radiant, dazzling, gorgeous and Bo had to reprimand herself to stay focused. As long as Lauren was up there, Vex was projecting a shield in front of her, but from the moment Lauren would start to mingle, Bo would have to go down to play the devoted, charming girlfriend and be Lauren's 'human' shield.

* * *

It was 8.30pm and Lauren could feel her heart beating wildly. Outside the little room she was sitting in now, Evony was introducing the doctor to a ballroom filled with people. She'd hear random words as "brilliant, groundbreaking research, hard-working.." pass by without really hearing them and hoping tonight would pass without incident. Evony assured her she had taken every precaution possible, but this was the doctor's first public appearance since her unalignment and she didn't know how that would be received.

 ** _"I give you the brilliant Dr Lauren Lewis."_** Lauren heard Evony say and got up from her chair to join the brunette at the top of the marble staircase.

The applause that befell Lauren was ear deafening and more than she had expected. When Lauren thought the applause would die down, it simply erupted again. Lauren decided to enjoy it and flashed her biggest smile descending the staircase. The moment Lauren cleared the last step of the stairs, she was bombarded with congratulations and questions. She was still a little apprehensive, but she quickly found her stride as the people Evony was introducing her to were mostly fellow scientists who had wanted to meet her for a very long time and vice versa.

 **Dyson's Gym**

Bo was out with a friend from college tonight, so Dyson had made himself some dinner. Nothing fancy, the wolf wasn't a great cook, but he knew how to bake a steak and enjoyed eating it even more. Ever since Bo had moved into the house, Dyson had fallen in the habit of cooking for two, even when she wasn't joining him for dinner. Often enough, her work would keep her away, and when she came home later, she would always be immensely grateful for the meal he had prepared for her. It was that look on her and the feeling of taking care of her, that kept his habit up. When he cut into his first piece of steak, he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder.

 **Marquise Mansion: The fundraiser**

Bo recognized Dr Zachary Bryson from Evony's list as the man Lauren was talking to. Bryson had earned his reputation and money by developing a cure for the Fae common cold three centuries earlier. According to the files, he was a bit of a windbag, but otherwise genuinely interested in Lauren's research. He wasn't considered a potential threat to Lauren's safety, but it was the man at the periphery of that conversation that was making Bo apprehensive. John Hopper-Williams was number nine on Evony's list. He was a Dark Elder, and part of one of the most prominent Fae families since colonial times. The Hopper Williamses had made their money through the slave trade from colonial times and had since then built up a shipping and trading empire. It was still legal and even normal for Fae families to have slaves, but the slave trade itself had long been monopolized by the Fae government. Many of Hopper Williams" businesses seemed legit, but according to Evony they were only a front for the different illegal trades he was still involved in. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this man opposed the emancipation of the brilliant doctor. Bo pressed the earpiece that allowed her to communicate with Vex and the team of bodyguards.

"Vex, Hopper Williams."

"On it, love." he replied

Gliding through the room with her usual swagger, the Succubus zeroed in on Lauren's company.

 **Dyson's Gym**

"Mind if I join you?" Bo's voice asked.

Dyson turned and leaned into Bo's kiss.

"Of course." He got up to take out an extra plate, knife and fork and a wine glass out of the cupboard.

"How come you're back? You were going to have dinner with Hannah, weren't you?"

"She called when I was in the car. Kevin, her youngest, apparently has the flu, she couldn't leave the babysitter to take care of that."

"Seems, I'm in luck then tonight. Good food, and a beautiful woman to share it with."

"Charmer, " Bo smiled and then took a sip from her wine, cut into her steak and took a bite.

"Oh my God, Dyson. This is sooo good!"

Dyson smiled as he laughed lightly. "Anything for you, my love."

"I'm the lucky one you know..To have such a good cook as a husband. Well, soon to-be husband."

"Oh, I can assure you, I am marriage material. I have plenty of other skills that will be entirely at your disposal."

"Hmm, yes. Then again, there are a couple of concerns." Bo said teasingly.

"Oh really?"

"Well, I am worried about you having fleas for instance." Bo said with a straight face.

"Fleas?" Dyson caught Bo's face cracking up into laughter and threw a piece of lettuce at her.

Bo squealed and threw a piece of tomato back. Before he knew it, the two of them were wrestling on the floor screaming and laughing. "Let me eat!" Bo squealed between her fits of laughter "I'm a hungry woman!"

 **Marquise Mansion: the fundraiser**

Zachary Bryson was a bit if a show-off, but his wife Marjorie and two of her colleagues, also all physicians, had been very entertaining and interesting conversation. Their easy banter had distracted Lauren from Bo's absence. She was about to check her phone to see if Bo had sent her a text, when the company's conversation fell silent.

"Oh my." tumbled from Dr. Bryson's lips as he stared over and passed the Doctor's shoulder. Lauren rolled her eyes in amusement, she knew of only one person who could instantly silence a room and have men and women alike drool all over her.

Her girlfriend was around.

Lauren turned, a witty comment poised on her lips, but the moment she laid eyes on Bo, her brain faltered, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh boy.." Lauren uttered.

Bo was breathtakingly gorgeous in a beautiful black dress that hugged and accentuated the luscious curves of her hips, and breasts. The top half draped around her right shoulder, leaving her left shoulder bare. Lauren's thoughts were exclusively focused on Bo's collarbone that led to her long neckline when a familiar voice broke the silence

"Aren't you going to introduce me to all of these lovely people, honey?" Bo said, and slipped her arm around Lauren's waist.

Bo's hair was tied back and she was wearing large, round earrings, the black line underneath her eyes was thinner, softening her features and on her lips the most delicate shade of lip gloss sparkled. Bo was the epitome of womanness, a perfect specimen of her kind, a Greek Goddess quite literally. It was never easy to forget how truly gorgeous, graceful and sensuous Bo was, but when Bo was dressed like this, she made Lauren forget there were other people around, and Lauren's entire being would stir from Bo's intoxicating closeness.

"Lauren?"

"Oh. Of course.." Lauren said flustered.

"Bo, this is Dr Zachary Bryson, and…"

While Lauren made her round of introductions and Bo shook everyone's hand, Bo watched Vex out of the corner of her eye. He had engaged Hopper Williams in conversation and was leading the man away from Lauren's group. Bo breathed a sigh of relief inwardly.

 **Dyson's Gym**

"Let's go out." Bo said as she sat straddled on Dyson's lap

"And where would you like to go, my love?"

"Just to a pub, shoot some pool. Have some fun." Bo said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Whatever Milady wants."

"Oh, well now..Scoring points here, marriage material."

"I have to compensate for fleas."

"True, and shedding."

"Oh yeah, that gets really bad during the Summer."

"Should I get you a dog house?" Bo smirked.

Dyson laughed out loud.

Bo winked, and got off of his lap. She reached for his keys on the kitchen table "Let's go."

"By all means."

"I'm driving."

"I know."

Another wink and he was happy.

 **Marquise Mansion: The fundraiser**

"Bo, Lauren, I'd like you to meet Julius Aldridge." Evony said

Julius Aldridge was a broad-shouldered man in his thirties dressed smartly in a black tux. With chocolaty brown eyes, dark hair, a neatly trimmed beard and a slightly darker complexion he reminded Lauren more of an Italian than the Englishman his accent betrayed he was.

"Mr. Aldridge." Bo said "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Miss Dennis," he replied, took Bo's hand and brought it to his lips. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things I hope," Bo said with a charming smile.

"Nothing but the best. These tales of your beauty I see were surely not exaggerated." Julius smiled.

"I see tales of your silver tongue weren't either, " Bo replied without missing a beat.

"I aim to speak the truth only, Miss Dennis. But, a man with political ambition sometimes does have need of a silver tongue." Julius grinned boyishly.

"And pardon my rudeness, Dr. Lewis. I have heard a number of stories about the unaligned succubus. I am afraid, I was just a little curious." He brought Lauren's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I am a great admirer of your work." Lauren couldn't help but smile, Julius was quite the charmer. He was almost as charming as Bo.

"Of course Mr. Aldridge," Lauren replied graciously. "I am quite aware of the effect my girlfriend has on a lot of people. She has it on me, too." Behind Julius Aldridge, Lauren saw Bo's lip pulling into a smile, the first sincere one of tonight, she thought.

"Please call me, Julius." The dimples were endearing Lauren thought. "My father is Mr. Aldridge."

 **The Bradbury pub**

Dyson was losing, but with a view as nice as that of Bo bent over a pool table, who could complain? He shook his head laughing as she called out "Number 8 left pocket" and then netted it like a pro.

"Shall I just make myself useful and get us another couple of drinks?"

"Now, you're talking, " Bo said with a broad smile looking up "Number four middle pocket."

Dyson laughed again as he heard Bo's 'woohoo!' in the background. There was quite a line at the bar, so he checked his messages. No emergencies, no murders, Sunday night was good. He returned with a Stella Artois and a diet coke, and put the drinks on their table. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two men hovering around Bo. They were obviously drunk and invading her personal space. Ever since Bo was carrying his child, Dyson's tolerance for these situations had lessened considerably. The moment he saw one of the men grab Bo's arm, trying to pull her towards him, he was at her side and forcefully pushed the man away from her. A stinging pain shot through his side as he took a hit from a pool cue in the ribs, and heard something snap. Not knowing whether it was something he had been hit with or his rib, Dyson spun round and landed a mean right hook on the man behind him. He grabbed the splintered the cue stick the man was holding, spun round again and used it to deflect a blow from the other assailant, then tackled him hard to the ground.

 **The Marquise Mansion: The fundraiser**

"Truth be told, Lauren. I admire your bravery. The enslavement of humans is a dark stain on Fae society. I've long been an advocate for its abolition, but unfortunately, I am a lonely voice in a big crowd."

"I hear you are planning on making your voice just a little louder, though." Bo commented.

"I am the last to hide my political ambitions. The Fae need leadership. Without it, our society is doomed to fail. Just as much as I believe it is doomed to fail if Fae and humans cannot find a more balanced way of living together."

"The care of human life and happiness, and not their destruction, is the first and only object of good government." Lauren quoted.

"I couldn't agree more with you and Thomas Jefferson, Dr Lewis."

"And your views on those of us who have unaligned?" Lauren asked directly to which Julius smiled. "There rumors say that you are running for Ash."

Julius nodded thoughtfully. "I am not a Champion, or a brilliant scientist, I am a politician and the only way I know to go about changing things is the old fashioned way, from the inside out right through the system that is already in place. I hope one day there will be no more need for a Dark and Light or an Unaligned. We are all Fae, and we shouldn't be divided."

"Well, he's got my vote." Bo said. Lauren smiled hearing Bo's words and intertwined their fingers "You have mine too, Julius. Shame we can't vote, of course."

As Julius and Lauren continued making small talk, Bo recognized Geoffrey Descamps making his way towards her. A knot instantly formed in her stomach.

"Julius, Lauren...Will you excuse me for just a second. I see someone I need to say hello to. It's been very nice meeting and talking to you." Bo gave Aldridge a sincere smile, gave Lauren a soft kiss on the lips and then stepped away from the conversation. When she was out of earshot, she clicked her earpiece.

"Vex, shield Lauren. I'm intercepting Descamps."

"Roger."

"Bo Dennis." Bo said confidently as she stepped up towards Geoffrey Descamps.

"Geoffrey Descamps." Geoffrey said as he shook the hand Bo had extended to him."You have some nerve showing yourself here" Descamps hissed under his breath without breaking the fake smile on his face.

"You should never test my nerve, Geoffrey. Didn't the loss of your uncle teach you that?" Bo replied with an icy voice.

"You will pay for his death, Succubus."

"He was a murderer, Geoffrey. He got what he deserved."

"He, was a great man, with a great vision. One you'll discover soon enough."

"You are just as delusional as he was." Bo scoffed.

"You are living on borrowed time, Bo Dennis. So is that pretty girlfriend of yours. Humans, so fragile, so weak. Every week hundreds of them die in car accidents, or they get run over, they get mugged. It happens all the time. Humans, they leave themselves so exposed, they are such brittle creatures." His voice was slick, and menacing.

Bo had to fight every instinct she had not to grab him by the throat and strangle him on the spot, but a worried glance from Lauren across the room made her focus again.

"If you harm even a hair on her head, you are dead." Bo hissed under her fake smile.

Geoffrey Descamps chuckled "Oh, Bo. You truly are out of your depth. You have no idea the resources I have at my disposal. Consider yourself warned though." He gave her a wink and then disappeared into the crowd. As he did, Lauren stepped out of the crowd behind her.

"Honey, are you okay?" Bo heard the concern in Lauren's voice and turned towards it with her best 'I'm fine' smile.

"Course."

"Who was that?"

"Geoffrey Descamps." Bo saw Lauren go pale and instantly regretted telling her. "It's okay, babe. He's all bark, no bite."

"Don't lie to me, Bo Dennis."

Bo reached for Lauren's hands, and found the blonde's eyes. "I will deal with this."

"Did he threaten you? What was Evony _**thinking**_ even inviting him?" Lauren said fiercely.

"It's okay, I knew he would be around tonight."

"You knew and you didn't tell me? What were _**you**_ thinking? This man wants you dead, Bo!" Lauren kept her voice down, but only because they were in public. Bo was getting good at reading her. Lauren's entire body had tensed up with concern, her voice breaking ever so slightly midsentence.

"Let's go home," Lauren said.

Bo looked at her watch, it was just a little after 1am.

"Are you sure? You were having such a good time talking to everyone."

"I was. I had a great time, but I'm over it, I'm ready to go."

"Okay."

 **Dyson's Gym**

Dyson crawled into bed, his hands covered in blood, his side and chest hurting with every move he made, every breath he took. He couldn't remember why everything hurt so much. And where was Bo? She was supposed to be there, wasn't she?

 **The Dal Riata, the upstairs apartment**

Lauren wasn't happy. She hadn't said a word in the car and Bo was starting to worry, her stomach twisting in knots. She'd never had to deal with the doctor giving her the silent treatment for such a long time. When Bo closed the door of the Dal apartment behind them, Lauren finally spoke.

"You don't get to keep things like that from me Bo," Lauren stated firmly.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked as stalling tactic while she debated with herself on how to answer. Of course Bo knew what she had done; she hadn't been honest with her girlfriend, she'd kept the threat of Geoffrey Descamps from her. She'd kept this whole night playing bodyguard from her, and truth was that even now, she wasn't planning on telling her everything.

"You know _**exactly**_ what I mean, Isabeau!" Lauren said crossing her arms, her voice was stern, but when Bo looked up, Lauren's eyes were sad, hurt. It was the same kind of hurt Bo had felt when she'd first had a chance to really think about what the blonde had done, she'd felt it even more poignantly in Evony's office. It was the pain of thinking you were secure and safe in your relationship and then suddenly feeling that you weren't. It was the pain of old insecurities gnawing at you, this time with added bite; to feel there was trust and then to see that trust was an illusion. But, what Bo had done was straightforward, simple, sweet. What Lauren had done was dangerous, complicated, so complicated that Bo hadn't fully understood _**all** _of the consequences yet. She'd needed the former Morrigan to point that out.

There were a multitude of reasons why Bo said what she did next. There were several reasons why Bo was still playing things close to her vest, most of them were childish. She wasn't ready yet for tough questions or hard answers, she was scared of them, she didn't want conflict, she thought this night deserved better, she didn't want to admit that something was wrong between them,.. But the main reason was truth.

"I'm sorryn " Bo replied.

"It's not fair, Bo. It's not fair to us."

"I'm not used to sharing like this." Bo confessed. "I thought I could fix this on my own, handle this on my own, and I ddin't want to worry you needlessly."

"Needlessly?" Lauren asked indignant. "Really Bo?"

"Yes, I had it under control!" Bo almost slipped, telling Lauren about Vex and Evony having her back, but she knew that it would only infuriate the blonde more to know that Vex and Evony knew more about what was going on tonight than she did.

"No, no! You don't get to make this about having things under control. This is about you having to share. This is about us, sharing. This is about you seeing us as a couple." Lauren said frustrated.

"I **_do_** see us as a couple! I always have." Bo said strongly. _'It's you that doesn't!'_ Bo almost snapped, but she thought better of the comment. "I just wanted you to have a great night," Bo continued. "Not have to worry about the douche bags in our life for just **_one_** night. And you didn't, did you?"

"I did." Lauren sighed. "Okay, I didn't until he showed up." Lauren admitted. " I had a great time."

"You deserve that, you deserve recognition and laughter, fun and carelessness. At the very least for one night."

"You're infuriating sometimes," Lauren scolded but fight had left her voice. Trying to stay mad at Bo was impossible when all the Succubus had wanted to do was give her a carefree night. The brunette was also too damn gorgeous and hot in that dress. How could she remain angry at Bo when she looked like that? She couldn't!

"Infuriatingly loveable?" Bo said with a coy smile noticing Lauren's shift in aura.

"Don't push it Succubus. And put something else on!" The doctor ordered.

Bo frowned bewildered. "You want me to change? Now?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because you're making it very hard to stay mad at you when you're dressed like that!"

Bo laughed "You make me happy, you know that. You and your quirky ways."

"I'm serious." Lauren insisted. "Take it off!" the blonde said fiercely.

Bo just stared at her, fascinated by the spike in Lauren's sexual aura, and wiggled her brows.

"Fine, I'll take it off then!" Lauren closed the distance between them and pinned Bo down on the dining room table, fingers feverishly finding their way under Bo's dress, up her thighs and in between her legs. She brushed Bo's panties aside and when they kissed, Lauren was inside her, and all Bo could do was gasp and hold on.

 **Later**

"Yum!" Bo said kissing the back of Lauren's shoulder "What was that all about?"

"Is there a complaint somewhere in there?"

"No, no!" Bo said while she continued her soft kisses now moving into her neck 'more like a request, a petition for MORE " she giggled "I like assertive Dr. Lewis. Like,…A LOT."

"You should wear that dress more often." Lauren grinned then smiled and sighed in Bo's trail of kisses.

"Oh baby, don't think I haven't made a mental note of that!"

Bo flicked her earlobe, fingers caressing down Lauren's stomach, into her side and to her back. Lauren's skin reacting in goosebumps, her lips parting, her breath panting, Bo's desire for the gorgeous blonde was mounting to the point of unstoppable again.

 **Dyson's Gym  
The next morning**

Dyson knew where Bo was. There was only one person Bo would run to. Lauren. The woman Bo had been so in love with until the doctor started cheating on her with her ex-girlfriend Nadia. But even after the cheating, Bo had loved her, forgiven her, and kept on forgiving, until finally Lauren had completely discarded her.

For over a year, Bo had been a mess. She would come to Dyson to cry, to be held, but she wouldn't accept his love, her heart still too bound to Lauren. She could only accept his friendship. Slowly, but surely Bo had stopped crying, had started to move away from Lauren, and had started to look at Dyson differently again. When they started sleeping together anew, Dyson thought she was completely over Lauren. That was, until Dyson and Bo ran into Dr. Lewis at the supermarket. Bo had been devastated, shattered again into a million different pieces. She hadn't said a word to Dyson about it, but he knew. He knew her too well to be blind to it, though sometimes, he wished he was.

Yes, she had accepted his marriage proposal. Yes, she was carrying his child, and yes, she loved Dyson. He knew that. And that was enough. But, he also knew, she loved Lauren more. Knowing how undeserving Lauren was of Bo's love filled him with rage. She broke her heart, time and time again. Time and time again, Dyson had to fix it, yet Bo kept going back to her. She kept going back to her like a disease, like an addiction, and Dyson was unable to stop her from going.

Dyson was too far gone to notice the wispy boy was sitting next to him when he drove over to the Dal. He never noticed the boy had his slimy fingers pressed to his temple, he didn't realize how increasingly violent his thoughts became each second his touch lingered. He was oblivious to everything but the throbbing in his head, the need to confront Lauren and get her out of their lives for good.

 **Marquise Gen, Lauren's temporary lab: 9am**

Dyson watched from the car, his blood boiling, his inner wolf growling as Bo dropped Lauren off at work. The doctor's arms were around HIS fiancée, she had once again manipulated Bo into thinking she actually loved her, but he could see the fake smile, the fake affection. She was a liar, a cheater, and she would never be able to love Bo the way he did.

She didn't deserve her. He did.

Every bone in his body, every instinct wolf and man, told him that Lauren was manipulating Bo again. He knew with absolute certainty that if he just waited long enough, he would be able to prove it to Bo. So, he watched his fiancée break away from the embrace, and waited for the right moment to go inside and finally expose Lauren for what she truly was.

 **Marquise Gen, Lauren's temporary lab: 11.10am**

"Hey, honey." Bo's voice chimed through the phone.

"Bo, Evony had some books brought over and I've been going through them in the last couple of hours. It's not good news."

"Tell me."

"They're descriptions of encounters with this thing. It doesn't feed on longing alone, it exploits it, and then it feeds on violence, confusion, anger, despair, angst and the more, the better. It infects the host with hallucinations and then keeps upping the dosage up to the point of insanity. It's an immensely dangerous Fae, Bo. It doesn't only kill the host, it makes sure the host inflicts as much damage on the people around him or her, and feeds off of those emotions too."

"So how come Liv wasn't affected that way? As far as we know she never hurt anyone."

"The dark archive books describe the effects it has on Fae, not humans. The body is being brought over this afternoon for the autopsy, but my guess is she overdosed on the drug before she could manifest any violent behavior towards people around her."

"This thing must be ravenously hungry if it's only been snacking on humans." Bo said and as her own words left her lips, Lauren's words began to click and an eerie feeling took hold of Bo. "Babe, have you heard anything from Dyson?"

"Dyson, no. I thought he'd be with you."

"No, I can't find him. I went looking for him this morning. Checked in on Mark to find out if maybe he knew where he was, but he hadn't heard from him either. I finally found out he got into a bar fight yesterday." Bo's mind was racing at a million miles per hour, and Lauren was catching up.

"The drug?"

"I don't know, but getting into bar fights, not visiting Mark. That's just not him. Babe, do me a favor. Lock the door, don't let anyone in, stock up with the antidote. Just in case?"

"You think he might come after me?"

"I just don't want to take any chances." Bo said reassuringly. "There's still a couple of places I need to check…"

Bo could hear someone coughing in the background.

"What's that?"

"That's Ally"

"Ally, as in your ex?"

Lauren smiled at the small tinge of jealousy in Bo's voice. "She's here for a job inter…." A loud bang exploded in Bo's ears and then the connection was lost, leaving Bo yelling Lauren's name into the dial tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello all, and thanks to all the reviewers! I always get very excited when you guys react to what I wrote and I completely understand now why other writers say they are inspired by reviews! It's true! My heart always flutters at a new comment and I adjust things here and there because you guys point things out to me that maybe I could have spent more time exploring! So, please... keep all that input coming!_**

 ** _I also LOVE responding to your reviews, but I did that AFTER the story cause I didn't want to give things away. At the bottom of the page you'll also get a little bit of an introduction to Episode 3 which is called Servitude._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Marquise Hospital, Lauren's temporary lab**

Lauren's cellphone went flying through the air as Dyson grabbed Lauren by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. His face was blotched and swollen, his eyes dilated, and rage coursing through him. Lauren struggled to release his grip on her, but his fingers only tightened, she couldn't breathe and her heart was racing. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Ally sneak up to the shifter.

Aarg! Dyson yelled out as Ally's blow with the lab's fire extinguisher connected with the shifter's head. The blow was effective enough for Dyson to let go of his grip on Lauren, but it did nothing to stop him or calm his rage.

"Oh, shit!" Ally exclaimed and stumbled backwards as the shifter turned and bared his fangs, and black eyes. One swipe of his claws had Ally ducking for cover, but her years of practicing self-defense had trained some hard-earned reflexes into her system and her balance was impressive. One high kick landed in Dyson's side right where he'd been hit with the pool cue. The shifter howled and grabbed his side in agony, Ally tried to make a run for it, but Dyson was too quick for her and threw the human on the floor. The wolf hovered menacingly above her, his claws extended ready for the kill.

"DYSON!" "STOP!" Lauren's voice shouted through the room.

Dyson spun around, his eyes black as night, his face half shifted, a loud growl as he heard her voice.

"YOU!" "You are responsible for all of this!" Dyson snarled.

"Dyson, you're under the influence of a Lurer Fae!" "Let me help you!"

"Help me?" "Oh, I think you've done quite enough helping for a life time."

From the car, the wispy boy held his psychic link with the shifter and continued to feed Dyson's madness. He bounced in his seat delighted with the feast of rage and fear that Dyson was feeding him.

Dyson's mind was seething with hatred for the woman who was stealing his happiness. Lauren was a disease, and it was time to cure it once and for all. No more Lauren, meant no more heartache . In time Bo would forgive him. In time Bo would see that he had no choice but to do what he was going to do. In time Bo would love him for killing Lauren.

"Dyson, this isn't you!" the doctor cried desperately. As she scanned the room for the Naxolene supply.

"This is what you made me into, Lauren!" "You are a disease, and you stole her away from me!" "You took everything!" Anger, pain, desperation contorted Dyson's face in horrible ways.

"I stole her away?" Lauren asked trying to buy time as she located the bottle of Naxolene on the counter at the far end of the room. She was too far away to grab it, but Ally was behind Dyson, if she could get it…

"You betrayed her, Lauren!" "You broke her heart, you shattered it into a million different pieces when you betrayed her with Nadia, when you lied to her!" "You never really loved her!" "You just needed a big bad Fae to protect you, and you took advantage of her big heart!" "You're a disease, Lauren!"

Lauren made eye contact with Ally, trying to get her to notice the bottle too.

"And still she loved you!" "Still she came back to you!" "Even, when you left us for Dr. Taft, when you went to the Dark side and slept with Evony." "No more, Lauren!"

The blonde backed up from Dyson's menacing tone, her pulse racing, her throat still burning from his grip, Lauren saw Ally trying to make her way to the counter. 'Just buy her some time, Lauren' she thought to herself.

"I want let you take her away again, Lauren!" "Not with the baby on the way, you are not going to ruin my family" "I'm not going to let you!" Dyson leapt towards her, making Lauren stumble and hit her head against the centrifuge behind her. The blow didn't knock her out, but the room spun, and two menacing Dysons now bore down on her. Her chest heaving, her breath panting, she closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable. But the inevitable didn't come. Instead, Lauren heard a low growl, opened her eyes again and saw Ally being tossed across the room, and Dyson fleeing out of it. She scrambled up and ran over to Ally.

"Ally, are you okay?" "Ally?"

"I'm okay" the blonde breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you get him?"

"Only half a dose."

Lauren's mind worked quickly, snatching more bottles and syringes out of the glass cupboards around her.

"Give me your car keys." "Tell Bo to meet me at Lake Simcoe."

"I think I might have a concussion."

"Damn." Lauren said closing her eyes and assessing her options.

"Go, Lauren!" "Bo will be here any second, she can heal me!" "Go!"

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked her ex worriedly.

"Go, go, I'll be fine." Ally said while handing her her car keys. "Go save him!"

 **Marquise Hospital, Lauren's temporary lab  
Ten minutes later**

Bo stormed into Lauren's lab. Semi cool and collected on the outside, the succubus was raging with fear and worry on the inside. There was glass everywhere. In the corner Bo spotted Ally.

"Ally?"

"Bo?"

"Are you okay?" "Where's Lauren?"

"She went after Dyson, Lake Simcoe."

"And you let her go?" The Succubus snapped.

"Concussion."

Bo looked at Ally and saw the woman needed every ounce of strength just to stay conscious. The succubus cupped Ally's face and released a steady flow of Chi into her until she saw Ally's eyes focus again.

"Wow." she simply said.

"You'll be okay now." "I've gotta go."

Ally nodded. "Go, go!" "He's insane, Bo!"

 **Lake Simcoe, Bo's Lake House Beach**

The boy was furious, his green eyes blazing with anger. The drug those foul humans had injected his host with was counteracting the effects of his own potion, and had interrupted the delicious river of violence and torment he had so happily been feeding on. Now, he would have to content himself with the longing and suffering of the wolf alone, instead of the feast he had been enjoying. Luckily, the wolf's torment ran deep, but he would have to act quickly if he wanted to still enjoy this exquisite morsel.

The boy led Dyson to the edge of the water, spat in his hand and smeared his slime over Dyson's mouth. He now held his hand above the water making it swirl and curl, bubble underneath. As the bubbles reached the boy's fingertips, they slowly started to dissolve into the surface of the water. He flashed his malicious grin as Dyson's voice echoed across the water surface " Bo, Bo, Isabeau…"

Bo dressed in white held hands with a small blonde girl. Her eyes were a soft brown, those of her mother. The pair stared back at him and smiled, welcoming him. It was just another perfect day at the beach by the house they had owned, and had lived happily in for years Dyson's heart spilled over with joy at the sight of his beautiful family. Mark was there, the little girl let go of her mother's hand and ran and jumped into her brother's arms. He twirled her about, a large smile on his face. They all looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, wild horses couldn't stop him from joining them.

 **Lake Simcoe, Dyson's car**

Lauren shot out of the car, she'd found Dyson's truck, but she had no idea where he was. Shouting his name, she ran through the clearings in the forest, hoping she'd find him. She stopped dead in her tracks as she could hear the faintest echo, Bo's name being repeated like a prayer and moved the direction she was running in towards the sound. When she made it out of the tree line, she saw Dyson about 300m to the left of her, almost fully submerged in the water. She ran as fast as her legs would allow her, her heart pounding, the adrenaline rushing. She kept running towards him even when the color of the water began to change to a deep, dark, dead green, the surface transforming into giant waves encircling the wolf, and then a hole, fathomless, like a mouth, a swirling vortex opening at the epicenter of the waves. Syringe in hand, she pushed off from the rock beneath her feet and leapt as far as she could.

The water was freezing, her clothes dragging her down, the mouth now almost swallowing the wolf whole. Dyson was transfixed, a smile plastered on his face, one hand reaching out to the green monster ahead. With one final stroke, Lauren swung one arm around Dyson's shoulder and swept him away from the thundering wall of water, the sickening orifice that was boring down on him.

"NOOO! NOOO! LET ME GO" Dyson screamed desperately.

Lauren plunged the needles deep into his neck, three at a time, feeling him go limp in her arms almost instantaneously. The water was pulling at her, the vortex now in the water, trying to trap them in its mortal current. Lauren swam as hard she could, her eyes transfixed on the shoreline, it was almost in reach. She pulled herself onto the rock, the adrenaline in her body allowing her to heave Dyson out too. When she looked back at the water, the surface was crystal smooth again as if nothing had happened.

She pulled Dyson further on the rock, laid her ear against his heart. His heartbeat was faint, his muscles twitching in spasms from the drugs in his system. Her medical bag was only a couple of meters away, she filled another syringe with Naxolene, and kept it at the ready. She leaned down again. Slowly, but surely the rhythm was picking up again, the spasms slowly subsiding.

"Dyson?" Dyson?" she softly called his name.

"Bo?" "Bo?"

"Dyson?" "It's Lauren"

"Lauren?" His eyes fluttered open into a sickening realization. He looked up at the blonde woman above him, his eyes instantly filling with tears.

"I am so sorry, Lauren." "I remember." "I am so sorry." he sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay." "It's not your fault."

"I love her Lauren." "I love her so much, I can't breathe, I can't…" "I can't…"

"I know." She hugged the shifter to her.

"I can't do this anymore."

"It's okay."

Lauren held the wolf in her arms, her heart breaking for the man she had once thought of as her enemy, she told him the only thing that made sense to her.

"I understand, Dyson." Lauren said. "I understand."

"Lauren, Lauren!" Bo's voice chimed through the trees.

"Bo! Bo!" "We're over here!"

Bo sprinted at the sound of her name. She fell to her knees next to Dyson and Lauren, worry transforming her eyes as she looked down on Dyson.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be okay."

Her body was shaking, she exhaled. She turned towards Lauren, the same worry still residing in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked almost whispering.

"I'm okay." Relief flooded through Bo as she pulled the blonde into her. "I'm so glad you're alright" Bo kissed the blonde on the temple. "The creature?"

"Gone." "I don't know." "It was some sort of water monster."

"So not a wispy boy of about 13?"

Bo had her eyes on something in the distance.

"Do you see him?" Bo asked

She met Lauren's eyes again.

"I don't see anything."

"I feel him." Bo said "He's around, he's feeding off of me" "Off of my worry for you."

"What?"

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know." " I just can." "What does it take to stop this thing?"

"Theoretically, an overdose should do the trick." "The vials are in my bag."

Bo nodded and grabbed Lauren's bag. "Take Dyson." "Get him as far away as you possibly can." "This thing is pissed, it's hungry, it's going to kill again." "I have to get rid of it."

"Bo..."

"Not a democracy, Lauren." Bo's eyes were insistent. "Go!"

Lauren scrambled to her feet and reluctantly headed to Ally's car. Dyson needed medical assistance, but she had to fight every protective fiber in her body to leave Bo behind.

Bo filled two syringes with the drug and then sighed. She sat down next to the bag and opened her eyes, looked up and saw the house was staring back at her. Images of Trick, her mother Aoife, flooding her brain. Happy imaginations, her grandfather playing with his daughter, laughter in the house, by the lake, a happy family. Then flashes of their lifeless bodies, the pool of blood that stained the ground, the dead eyes looking up at her soullessly. The barbecues, laughter of family and friends that was never to be. Tamsin, Hale…all lost. Her head was throbbing, being pulled at, her mind warping to all the death she had seen, all the family she had lost and the deep-seated fear she had about losing those few people around her that were still there. Pain, guilt, fear washed like waves over her pulling her deeper into the darkest corners of her mind. She let it, she could feel him feed off of her longing for a second chance, for a chance to save them, or to just see them one more time and tell them how much she loved, how much she missed them.

She felt her blood run cold, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

He was close.

She snatched the syringe out of the bag, lunged behind her and buried the needle deep into the wispy boy.

"Asshole." she spat as she watched the body putrefy and then dissolve.

 **Marquise Hospital**

Lauren walked into the hospital room, took the chart from the bed, and looked it over quizzically.

"What's the verdict, doc?" "Did I kill off all of my brain cells?"

Lauren smiled. "Think you did that a long time ago."

Dyson laughed. "Quite the bedside manner you have."

"Saved you, didn't I?" "Stop complaining." she quipped back.

Dyson smiled sheepishly. "That you did." The tone in Dyson's voice changed. "Lauren, I am immensely thankful for what you did." " I know you risked your life for me, and what I did…"

"As much as I'm loving this apology…" "There's no need." "It wasn't your fault, besides we're family, Dyson." "You would have done the same for me."

Dyson nodded his head. "I would." "And at the risk of taking this family thing a little too far…I have another request."

"Oh?"

"Please, don't tell Bo." "I lost it out there, Lauren,…completely."

"Dyson, the effect of those particular drugs on the brain…"

"You and I both know it wasn't just the drugs, doc." "I allowed this to happen."

"I have test results here that prove differently." The blonde doctor said holding up her chart.

Dyson shook his head. "There are things I need to confess to, Lauren." "Things that happened long before I ever encountered a Lurer fae." "I don't feel comfortable talking about them, but I do have to own up to them."

Lauren nodded. Next to all of the toxins that had gotten into Dyson's system from the Lurer Fae, the toxicology report and full work up Dyson had received only revealed long term alcohol abuse.

"I suppose you can't just 'un-love' someone, Dyson." "It takes time." The doctor offered trying to stay as detached as possible when broaching the topic of Bo with Dyson.

" I will always love her, Lauren." Lauren clenched the flip chart she was holding. Of course, she was having to listen to yet another confession of Dyson's undying love and devotion for **_her_** girlfriend.

"But I know she loves **_you._** " Dyson continued in one breath. Lauren looked up startled. "I see it in the way she looks at you." Dyson said sincerely. "Her feelings for me changed." He admitted with a struggling sigh.

"And please understand that I have no intention of coming between the both of you" Lauren's lips pulled up into a skeptical smile. She wanted to believe him, but there were so many variables to that statement that even he wasn't considering. It was hardly reassuring.

"I just…" I can't have a repeat of what happened today" "I need to find a different way of dealing with it"

"You want me to lie to her?"

"No, just don't tell her everything." "Don't tell her far I went."

"Dyson, she'd understand."

"She would." The shifter answered thoughtfully "But, she'd push me away just because she thinks it would hurt me less."

"You don't agree?"

"I think,…I know she needs me." "She needs me to be there, she needs me to be a friend, a constant." "We ALL need each other right now." "And I need to be that for her to be okay, to figure this out."

Lauren considered Dyson's words and nodded. The shifter was right. These were dangerous times, and they needed their family together, unified, ..solid.

"Okay." The blonde doctor said. She glanced at Dyson's chart one more time, then placed it back at the food of the bed.

"You'll be fine, by the way." "Just get some rest, okay?"

"Will do, Doc." Dyson said with a brave smile.

* * *

 ** _So that concludes Episode 2! The big Dyson hurdle has been taken care of 'for now', and maybe Lauren and Dyson are finding their way to an uncomfortable friendship again? I wonder if you guys would like to actually see them progress to friendship or do you think Dyson should just be out of the picture for good? Lemme know ;)_**

 ** _frenchi: Ally is still interested in Lauren, yups! In my mind she feels like the two of them met when they were still too young, and Ally herself was too wild and fancy free to consider a steady relationship. Julius, I'm not sure about. Although he has a purpose in the upcoming episodes, I haven't written any concrete stuff about him in terms of relationships. We'll see? :) Is Bo mad at Dyson? Bo loves her friends/family and Dyson is part of that family, she also had a tendency to feel guilty about stuff she shouldn't feel guilty about, so in my mind she would probably feel more guilty about not seeing the signs that something was up with Dyson than be mad at him. Truly, the guy couldn't help himself. Drugs were being pumped into his system and he basically had a meltdown. This episode is, however, a turning point for him, Bo and Lauren, because he finally sees how dangerous his love for Bo can actually become, and how it has effected him as a person. When he says that "I won't come between you and Bo" to Lauren he is completely sincere about that. BUT he also knows she is still only human and there is an expiration date on her life. Should Lauren no longer be in the picture, Dyson would surely swoop in. Of course, our beloved Lauren is smart enough to know all this, it's why she says there are "too many variables in that statement to feel comforted by it"_**

 ** _Joan: Is Dyson savable and would we care truly if he wasn't? Good question! The problem with killing off Dyson was/is twofold I think: on the one hand Lost Girl lost so many reoccurring characters that it's hard to lose Dyson too, and TWO Dyson does always present this sort of veiled/or unveiled threat for Lauren that is interesting to work with. What I mean by that is that although in my mind/your mind Lauren has nothing to worry about (in the end), Lauren doesn't know that and that angst pushes her and manipulates the story line in interesting ways. It's never just smooth sailing for Doccubus, cause if it was, that'd be boring ;)_**

 ** _Episode 3 is called Servitude and that episode is a linking/filler episodes. Big changes are lurking in the shadows for our favorite pair and they are all being set in motion in this episode. The fight that has been brewing between Bo and Lauren will also finally boil over! After episode 3, we'll be in a whole new Doccubus world, y'all :-)_**

 ** _I hope to post the first chapter soon!_**


End file.
